Shuko's Hero
by BanbieBunny
Summary: Tohru meets Shuko one day and strangely, she begins to flatter him. What Tohru and the others discover regarding the unusual event leads them to uncover the truth behind Shuko's unhappy personality. And the terrible truth about her own family. ShukoXTohru
1. Chapter 1

I had a lot of fun and intrigue writing this fic. The majority of this story was written to reveal the truth (My truth) behind Shuko's peculiar nature and how it came to be. AND how it is changed. There is love and romance involved, but be nice and look at the other stuff as well. This fanfic is a good deal more complicated than most.

I will explain why this story is rated T.

1. The content contains things of a psychological nature that can't be understood properly by younger children.

2. This story has dark themes. There is death, descriptions of death scenes and one of which happens to be very gruesome indeed. It involves guns for your information.

There is no sexual content, no references of such and no swear words at all. No dirty jokes no improper vulgar content, nothing. So if you have the brains to comprehend this story and the stomach to digest a gruesome murder scene, then go ahead and read it.

-**WARNING-**

The bulk of this story is dialogue. You will have to be patient and read all of what is said to appreciate it fully if at all. It does get very romantic and lovely, and I know a lot of you want that. But this is no one-shot romance from beginning to end story, so if you want some kisses and hugs early on, forget it. This is not for you.

* * *

Tiptoeing around puddles, Tohru Froid meandered through the rain to the Waterworks Company. He was supposed to go to school that day, but his Father, Dr. Froid, had contacted him and told him to bring Iceman to work that day. Dr. Froid needed Iceman from time to time, and today happened to be one of those times.

"How incredibly annoying." thought Tohru. It was beginning to rain as he passed by **Higure's Chip Shop**. Fortunately, he had brought along an umbrella just in case it did rain, and he opened it once he saw the drops of rain making their marks on the sidewalk.

Tohru was a very decent man in every respect. Perhaps he had learned that from his friends. He was not only dressed nicer than most men in the city, but he was very sociable with other people. A fellow well met even.

But even the nicest of persons can get cross in the rain, and he frowned as he lifted his umbrella above his head. As he walked, he heard another person coming towards him from behind. She quickly stepped past him muttering "I'm sorry." in a low, apologetic tone.

Tohru stopped walking and looked around, wondering what on earth had happened. He looked at the women who had just walked by and asked: "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

The woman turned around and Tohru realized who it was. It was Shuko, a friend of his. It was rare for him to see her at all, much less outside walking in the rain. She looked at him mournfully and said "I'm sorry for the rain. You know how it is, I'm sorry that I had to be around just now."

Shuko was- by nature, a very sad and depressed person. And it seemed to some people that bad luck seemed to follow her wherever she went. She thought the same, and naturally she apologized and asked forgiveness for things that weren't even her fault. Even bad weather conditions. Over the past several years she had done well in becoming more cheerful and optimistic, but she still had her days when cheerfulness and optimism were as far from her mind as outer space is to an earthworm.

Tohru sighed and shook his head. "That's ridiculous." he said. "The rain is just something that happens now and then. You didn't make it rain anymore than I make the sun shine."

Shuko looked surprised. "You mean you don't think I had anything to do with it?" she said. "You think it's just a coincidence that I come by and rain starts to fall? It has happened before."

"Yes I do." said Tohru. "You're just having one of your bad days, Shuko-chan. Now come underneath my umbrella before you're drenched."

The rain was growing stronger, and Shuko's wet appearance weren't making her look any more cheerful. She stepped underneath the umbrella and began walking with Tohru down the sidewalk. "Where are you going, anyway?" she asked.

"To my Dad at work." Tohru answered. "I have to take Iceman there, my Dad needs him. Why don't you come with me? I'd like the company. Everybody else are doing their classes right now."

Shuko shook her head and stopped walking. "No, you'd do better without me. I'd hate to think what might happen if I was in the Waterworks facilities and brought bad luck on you there. Who knows what might happen?"

Tohru turned around and walked back, taking Shuko's arm. "That's enough!" he scolded. "I won't have you being so voluntarily miserable. You're coming with me, bad luck or no bad luck."

Then he could see that scolding her was just making Shuko think worse of herself. "I know the Waterworks well, Shuko." he said confidently. "There's nothing that could happen there. Now cheer up, um… give me a smile, okay?"

Shuko looked confused at first, but she nodded and put on a small smile. Tohru smiled back and led her across the street. "How are things going at the Chip Shop, Shuko-chan?" he asked.

"Not terribly bad." Shuko replied, trying her best to sound normal. "I haven't dropped or broken anything this week, so Higure-san isn't angry at me. My brothers wrote to me a few days ago and said they were doing well in college, so I'm happy for them."

"And so am I!" Tohru said. "I'm glad things are working out for them. You worked hard to get them there, didn't you? It's a shame they're away though. You don't see them much, do you?"

Shuko shook her head sadly. "No, I don't. And I miss them. I don't have much company nowadays, but that's only natural. At least my brothers were with me."

Then she caught herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound sad or anything."

"No, no no." said Tohru. "It's only natural that you should feel that way. I'd feel the same. Is there anything I could do?"

Shuko shook her head. "No, I don't think so. But thanks anyway. Is that the Waterworks facility up ahead?"

Tohru looked and nodded his head. "Yes, that's it. Come on, we should be there in just a few minutes!"

He sped up their pace and they both made their way to Waterworks.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Shuko cried in excitement. "This is so amazing!"

She was right. There were large tanks of water everywhere, large glass tubes ran above their heads with water rushing through them. In front of them were all sorts of catwalks above the reservoirs and machinery, all pumping and purifying the water that supplied the city. Filling their ears was the sounds of rushing, splashing and flowing water, all so pure that that when the light shone into it, it turned a lovely shade of blue.

Shuko clapped her hands and smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen before. "Oh! Oh look at all this beautiful water!" she exclaimed. She ran up to one of the tanks and stared right in. She could see all the way to the bottom of the fifty foot deep reservoir. "I can see my shadow!" she pointed out. "This is all so incredible!"

Tohru was astonished. Not only because he had seen these things a million times before, but because nobody including Shuko's brothers had ever seen her so delighted.

"It makes me want to go swimming!" said Shuko. "Oh why haven't you shown me this before, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru couldn't help but smile at Shuko's fascination. "I guess it never came to mind before!" he said, walked up to the tank and peering in. "Do you go swimming often?"

"Actually no…" Shuko admitted. "I've never learned how to swim, so I don't go swimming. The closest I've ever come to swimming was when I went to the Onsen."

Tohru couldn't imagine how a person with a water-based Navi could go without knowing how to swim. "You don't need to know how to swim to go swimming." he pointed out. "You can float easily."

Shuko shook her head. "I doubt it. I don't know the first thing about floating either. But still, this place is so fascinating!"

Iceman spoke from Tohru's PET. "Tohru-san, you do need to deliver me to your Dad." he reminded.

"That's right, thanks Iceman." said Tohru. Turning to Shuko he said. "Come on, I want you to meet my Dad, Dr. Froid."

_**Later…**_

"Come on in, Tohru-kun!" Dr. Froid called from his office. Tohru opened the door and he and Shuko stepped through. Dr. Froid stood up and walked over to Tohru.

"Thanks for bringing Iceman, Tohru-kun." he said, smiling as he ruffled Tohru's brown hair. "Who is this?"

Tohru motioned for Shuko to step forward. "This is my friend, Kiddo Shuko." he said. "Shuko-Chan, meet my Father. He manages and operates this entire facility!"

Shuko bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Froid." she said politely. "Tohru-kun has shown me around, and I think your facility is amazing!"

Dr. Froid bowed as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shuko-chan." he said. "Any friend of Tohru's is a friend of mine. And yes, this whole place is amazing. It takes a lot of work to run it though, so unfortunately we don't have the time for tours."

"May I show her around, Father?" Tohru asked.

Dr. Froid nodded and took a special card out of his pocket. "I don't see why not!" he replied. "Take this Passcard. You can go anywhere you want except the sewage rooms. All the dirty water is kept in there, so I doubt you'd want to go there anyway."

Tohru took the card. "Thanks, Dad!" he said gratefully. "See you later, Iceman!"

Tohru immediately took Shuko's hand and led her out of the office. He was excited to see Shuko's reaction to all of the huge machines and waterways she had yet to see. He knew where the biggest and best were, and unintentionally ran too fast for Shuko to keep up.

"Tohru!" Shuko puffed. "Slow down!"

Tohru stopped. They were on a catwalk that led across another reservoir. Shuko leaned on the railing to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again she jumped in astonishment. The reservoir was enormous, enough to call it a small lake. Water was pouring into it from large pipes from the different floors of the building, and little waterways would spill into it from around the catwalks. If you looked up you would see the next ten floors with pipes and tubes protruding from their walls and cascading down into the reservoir.

"Ooh…" Shuko gasped. "It's so… beautiful!"

Tohru grinned so widely that his teeth showed. Aquaman seemed to sense the incredible amount of water around and began to squeal with delight. Shuko quickly took him out of her waistband and turned the PET around, letting Aquaman get a full view. "Oh wow!" he cried. "How amazing! How incredible! How wonderful! Shuko-Chan, please let me into the network! Please, please, please!"

Shuko aimed the laser at one of the machines, but Tohru grabbed her hand before she could plug-in. "I hate to say this, Aquaman." he said. "but non-waterworks Navis are forbidden to enter the network."

Shuko grew pale. "Tohru! Don't say that!" she shouted.

But it was too late. Aquaman's eyes instantly started overflowing with tears of disappointment and he began to cry. His cry was very different from most people. His eyes and head spouted water faster than a hose, and a lot of damage could be caused from his water. "Well," said Tohru "At least he isn't in the internet. He won't hurt anyone."

"It's even worse!" Shuko cried, growing paler. "His tears will fill up the PET and he could drown!"

She was right. Aquaman had quickly filled the small area of the PET over his head. He choked on the water and quickly swam to the surface. Unfortunately, he began to cry again the second he got his head above the water, and the water quickly rose to the top of the PET.

Tohru grabbed the PET from Shuko and dashed towards the nearest pump. "We can apologize later." he thought. He aimed the laser at the machine and activated it. The beam flowed into the receptor, but bounced back again.

"ENTRY IS FORBIDDEN!" said the PET. The PET was almost full now, and Aquaman was crying harder from fright, thus speeding up his tear output.

"Tohru-san! Sob! Please save me!" Aquaman cried.

Shuko began to scream. "What can we do!? Aquaman!"

Tohru was at a loss. The nearest machine he could plug-into was outside, and too far away to save Aquaman in time. He wracked his brains for an idea. "Come on, come on… Wait, I think I know what to do!"

He took out a pouch of battlechips from his pocket and dumped them on the floor. "Shuko-Chan! Take out your chips and dump them on the floor, now!"

Shuko did as she was told, taking them out of her purse and shaking it till they clattered to the floor next to Tohru's. Tohru madly sorted out the fire based chips into a small pile. Then he took one of his own chips and inserted it into Shuko's PET. "Battle Chip! Freezing Body! Slot-in!"

Aquaman's body surrounded itself in a blue aura, making the water around him turn to ice in a few seconds. Then Tohru inserted fire chip after fire chip. "Flame Tower, Slot-in! Heat Shot, Slot in! Heat Side, Slot in! Flame Sword, Slot in! Fire Blade, Slot in!"

The insane spike of heat made the ice evaporate in mere seconds. By the time Aquaman was free to use the Fire Blade the ice had either evaporated or melted. He walked around and got rid of the water and then the Fire Blade disappeared from his hand. He turned to the PET and smiled up at Tohru. "T-t-thank you… You saved me." he whimpered.

Tohru sighed in relief and sat back against the pump. His quick actions had tired him. "You're welcome, Aquaman. Thank goodness…"

Shuko looked stunned. She knelt down before Tohru and clasped his hands together in her own. "Thank you!" she whispered. Then her face broke into a smile and she shook his hands up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved my Aquaman!"

Tohru smiled and bowed his head. "Y-You're welcome, Shuko-Chan!"

Shuko pulled Tohru to his feet and continued to shake his hands. "You're so brave and smart! I never could have thought of that so quickly!" she said, smiling at him as though he had just saved **her** life. "Come on, you must let me do something as thanks. I think the Pastry Cafe on Cadenza street is open today. I'll get you a crepe or something, okay?"

"Shuko-Chan! Please! It was nothing…" Tohru said; Smiling, but his smiled masked uneasiness. There was something about her smile and attention that bothered him. But he soon forgot it and politely removed his hands from Shuko's grasp. "At least let me get my other battlechips first!"


	2. Tohrukun is with ShukoChan!

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great new chapter 1. :) You did a good job, but I have to point somethings out.

1.) In your starter notes, you had some harsh words that you could have left out such as: So if you have the brains to comprehend this story and the stomach to digest a gruesome murder scene, then go ahead and read it and: The content contains things of a psychological nature that can't be understood properly by younger children. There are kids on this site who maybe like dark themes and what not. Now the first sentence I spoke of, you could have honestly worded that better becuase it sounds insulting and alot of people will take it as that. Me on the other hand, know you, so I'm not in that crowd, but you might want to change that. You don't have to, but I'm just saying.

2.) When you want to write a fic about any character, people usually go by the character's american dub names. You used Tohru, instead of Tori and if that works for you go with it, but It's better comprehended when you use the dub names instead of the japanese sub names. Not alot of people know the character's japanese sub name. I mean I like the start of this fic, I really do, but the first two things can stand to change. !

3.) I know japanese(of course I am half) and when someone uses Kun at the end of someone's name, they are seen as more then a friend like boyfriend, girlfriend, really good friend. You had Tori's father call him Tohru-Kun. For his father to call him that, oh boy, but you didn't know, which is cool. :) But for future reference, please don't use it unless a girl or Tori himself is using it. :)

Other then that, I love the fic. :) Outside of those things that I pointed out, you are on the right path. :) Keep going. Now since servers are down and no one is getting any notifys, email me when you update until this problem is fixed ok? Thanks. :)

Talk to you later. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** I pretty much answered with these things already. It seems like the notifications are up an running again, so I doubt you're reading this late.

- - - - -

**shadowneko003:** Sup? This is Neko from the forums if you didn't know. Interesting, a Tohru/Shuko fic. Something that's not yaoi XDD. Well, we need more of this and Laika/Pride fics here to over run the yaoi. XP

You might want to tone down your author's note at the begining. It's kinda harsh for some (but not me).

I like it so far. But I don't think the Froid calls his son Tohru-kun in the actual anime. Your story is very detail and evenly spaced, unlike some I've seen.

**Me:** We sure do need things to run over the yaoi. ;-)

I know the beginning may be harsh, but I decided ultimately that it had to stay. Thanks for saying so though, it's nice to have some people point out possible flaws.

Oh, and thanks a ton for pointing out the spacing in the story. It's great to know that the format was done well. :-)

- - - - -

**Saber-chan:** Sugoi, that was just awesome! I personally love the TohruxShuko pairing

**Me:** Good, I knew there was people out there that liked this pairing. ;-) Hey, if you know anybody else who likes this pairing then mention this story to them. I'm sure they'd appreciate it.

Maybe in your next review you can tell me what sugoi means.

- - - - -

**supercookies567:** Nice story even without romance i know alot ppl want that but its still good XD.

**Me:** Well, there IS going to be romance. But you'll have to read through other stuff first to fully appreciate it.

- - - - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Well, the first chapter that you've put in this story has a good start. I mean, to be honest, I thought that Toru(sorry, I can't spell his Japanesse name, only know him as Tory) and Shuko as a couple. Not to mention the fact that they both have aqua type navis of different natures. Now, with Shuko walking within the rain with Tory coming in is something that sounds like it came from a romance novel. In any case, what you've put up is something good to read. Not only that, but nice touch with the girl having to become interested in the water works is good. I think that Tory saving Shuko's AquaMan is some used up hero plot. In any case, what do you have in mind for the next chapter? I could only image what those two would do in the next chapter. I hope that you update soon. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** You know what? This is the kind of review authors die for. I wish EVERYBODY gave these long, detailed reviews about a chapter. Thanks a bunch, Maurice. :-)

Tohru and Shuko do sort of fit, don't they? Even their navis.

You know what? I never thought of the scene looking like a typical romance scene from a novel or something. It never crossed my mind. I can't believe it. D-:

Oh well, it's still fits well considering how I want Shuko's personality to be known. I'll have to watch out for that in the future.

Used up plot or not, I wish I could see the fics that have it. You don't know how many times I've searched this site and others for fics with Tohru in them. Still, I think as this story goes on that you'll come to agree that it wasn't a bad idea. This story is complete, as usual, and since I know what's going to happen, I already know that it should stay.

* * *

I won't go into descriptions of Netto, Meiru or Dekao or the others simply because their character is pretty much the same in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hypochondria is a psychological disorder that makes its victims fall prey to the suspicion that they are sick, diseased or have some bodily disorder that may affect their health in a negative way."

Netto was reading from his psychology textbook to Meiru and Dekao while they waited for their teacher to return to the classroom. Meiru and Dekao were quite bored of listening to Netto read everything on every page from his textbook. Meiru had even asked Dekao for a sucker to suck on while Netto rattled on.

"A hypochondriac will also frequently believe themselves to be ill when in reality their bodies are healthy. This can launch unusual panic and fear in the hypochondriac and will often drive him to visit the hospital at numerous occasions, whether he feels sick or not."

Netto looked up from his book. "Isn't this fascinating?" he asked, a light gleaming in his eyes. Aside from learning basic science and business skills, Netto had taken up psychology. And it filled him with interest and amazement to explore the world of the human mind. Among the page of the thick and heavy textbook was a list of mind diseases and their symptoms, and he couldn't help but read them off to his friends.

Meiru took her sucker out of her mouth. "I don't see why they should say 'he' when they refer to the hypochondriac." she said. "There are just as many women in the world as there are men."

Dekao chugged down the last of his soda. "You'd need to be an awfully big wimp to think you were always sick." he remarked, belching out the word 'sick'.

Netto hung his head in disappointment. "Is that all you have to say about it? I find this very interesting."

Meiru quickly apologized, though it took a bit of forcing herself to say it. "Forgive me, Netto-kun. But constantly reading of people who have mind problems just doesn't appeal to me. I'm sorry that I can't appreciate it more, but I would be lying if I pretended to."

Dekao said nothing. He only continued to munch down on the candy he kept in his backpack. Netto closed his book and loaded it in _his_ backpack. "Well, tomorrow I'm going to read about co-dependants." he said. "I don't think it will be as interesting as hypochondria. Say, did you know that hypochondriacs can actually make their bodies feel ill and produce pains just by believing they are ill?"

Meiru raised her eyebrows. "Well, that IS interesting. I didn't know that was possible!" she remarked.

Dekao mumbled something unintelligible and pointed out the window. "Sukoingtori?"

Netto and Meiru blinked. "Uh, what?" they both said.

Dekao swallowed his candy and said. "Is that Shuko and Tohru-kun?"

Netto and Meiru looked and spotted Tohru and Shuko walking across the street under an umbrella. "Why on earth is Tohru-kun spending time with that Shuko?" Dekao said confused. "Isn't he supposed to go to the Waterworks or something?"

"Shuko**-Chan**, Dekao!" said Meiru, correcting him. "Don't be impolite."

"Whatever." said Dekao. "Anyways, why is she with him? I'd think she'd be home sulking on a day like this."

Netto nodded in agreement. "That's true. Shuko-Chan looks as cheerful as a daisy today. Actually, it looks like Tohru-kun is with Shuko-Chan."

Dekao blinked. "What?"

"I mean it looks like Shuko-Chan is taking Tohru-kun somewhere, not the other way around." explained Netto. "Tohru-kun looks a little nervous, and is even blushing a little bit. Whatever's going on, I don't think it was Tohru-kun's idea."

At that moment the teacher returned and they had to turn their attention back to class.

* * *

It was a very unsettled Tohru that sat down with Shuko in the Pastry Café on Cadenza Street. Shuko had held onto Tohru's arm, thanked him for saving Aquaman again and again and even told him he was good looking. Tohru was so unsettled that his seat felt uncomfortable. He didn't even feel better when the waitress set a **_Death By Chocolate_** Sundae wrapped in a waffle in front of him.

"Is something wrong, Tohru-kun?" Shuko asked. Unsurprisingly, she had gotten herself a blueberry snow cone.

Tohru looked up and forced an easy smile. Perhaps this was all a natural reaction to his previous heroics. "No, not at all." he replied. "Thanks for this… what is it?"

"It's a **_Death By Chocolate_** sundae wrapped in a waffle." Shuko answered. "I thought you'd like it since it matched your nice soft hair. It's kind of a chocolate shade, don't you think?"

Tohru squirmed. His stomach was pointing out that this was clearly not a natural reaction. This was freaking him out. "Uh….. I guess."

Shuko smiled so largely that it made Tohru's jaw ache to look at her. He finally decided to talk about this later and to just enjoy what he had in front of him. He took his spoon and took a large bite of his sundae. Shuko smiled again, as if just seeing him enjoy the ice cream was some great sight to behold.

The ice cream didn't go down easily, especially with a brownie lump that got stuck in his throat. He coughed violently and asked to be excused from the table. He ran to the Men's Restroom and gagged down some water from the faucet. At last he was able to clear his throat and leaned on the counter, breathing heavily.

"That must have been some really bad ice cream." Somebody remarked from behind.

Tohru turned around and saw somebody walking towards the door. The person had tanned skin and dark sandy hair. It was actually a little difficult to tell where his hair began. "Naw, it was just something in it that got caught in my throat." He explained.

"Yeah, that can be annoying." The man said as he left.

Tohru drunk some more water and returned to the table. Why did that man look familiar?

When he sat down, Shuko turned away from him, as if ashamed. "What's wrong, Shuko-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"You must hate that flavor of ice cream." she muttered miserably. "You would have enjoyed it if you hadn't. I'm sorry."

Tohru was so surprised that anyone would be so ashamed by making such a little mistake. "That had nothing to do with it!" he blustered. He accidentally loosed a little of his confused mood while he spoke. "There was some candy in the ice cream that I tried to swallow without chewing. It got caught in my throat, that's all. I love chocolate ice cream."

Shuko jerked her head up and her eyes sparkled. "Really? Oh, I'm so glad!"

* * *

"You're papers are due at the end of the month." said the teacher as the class filed out for the day. Meiru caught up with Netto as they left the college campus. "Netto-kun! Would you like to study for the paper together?" she offered. "I can help you with your science, and you could help me with my psychology."

Netto nodded. "That sounds good. Okay, let's go to my house then. Isn't it interesting that we both happened to major in the same things and get the same classes?"

Meiru nodded. Though it was no mystery at all. Meiru had no original intention of going to college. She had actually planned to marry Netto and to have a family. But she never could do the unnatural task of asking the him to marry her instead of him asking her, so she went to college instead. She vowed everyday that she would tell Netto how she loved him and what kind of future she hoped he would share with her, but her tongue failed her every time.

"Netto, can we walk back today? I want to talk for a while." Meiru asked.

"Sure." said Netto. They walked on the sidewalk that ran along the streets. Today the sidewalks were empty due to the previous rain, so Meiru felt comfortable asking Netto if he had ever thought of having a family of his own.

"Have you ever thought of having a family of your own?" she asked.

Netto furrowed his eyebrows, a little surprised at Meiru's rather personal question. "I've thought about it, of course…" he said slowly. "I actually seriously considered it before I went into college. But I decided that if I wanted to marry someone and have a family, I would want to be able to provide for everything they might need. So I decided to go to college and at least get a few degrees so I could get a good job. Then I could take care of them without too much problems."

Meiru smiled in admiration. Now there was something else about Netto she liked. "But if you loved someone, enough to marry her, then you should tell her now of your intentions." she pointed out.

"You're probably right." Netto replied. "I guess it wouldn't make sense to go through it if I did."

Meiru's heart fell to her stomach. "Does that mean…"

Netto turned to her. "What?"

Meiru realized she had spoken aloud. Immediately she sped her pace. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking aloud." she said.

"Anyway, I do want the woman I want to love me also." Netto said. "It would be… Heavenly to have someone who loved you back the way you did."

"It seems like you do more than consider it." said Meiru. "I think you want to get married. Is there someone- Ow!"

As they walked by Waterworks someone bumped into Meiru, knocking her to the ground. He had his head down and was wearing a hat, so Netto could not see who he was as he ran down the sidewalk. Netto helped Meiru to her feet, looking as worried as a big brother over his little sister. "Meiru-Chan! Are you alright?"

Meiru nodded, holding her arm. "I'm okay. I just scraped my arm."

Netto immediately hailed a taxi and put Meiru inside. "We should stop that bleeding immediately." he said as he got in beside her. "I can't believe that idiot bumping into you and not even stopping to apologize."

"It's only a scratch, Netto-kun." said Meiru, although she welcomed the attention. "I'm okay."

Netto took great care in helping his wounded friend into his house, helping her to sit down and to repair the ghastly scrape that covered a whole ½ square inch area of her arm. It was all very foolish attention, but Meiru didn't care. She almost felt her hopes disappear a few minutes ago, and she took every bit of attention as possibility.

"Please, Netto-kun! I'm alright! Thank you for your help." she said as he bandaged it up. "Let's get to work now."

They both got down to their homework. They worked steadily for half an hour, Netto surprising Meiru with his incredible knowledge of the subject of psychology and his hopelessness in the scientific area. It was actually the scientific bulk of the paper that frustrated Netto and moved him to suggest a break.

"I suggest a break." he said. Meiru frowned at him, knowing that he was going into lazy mode again, but agreed knowing that trying to make him work harder would only frustrate him more.

"I have some Sprite in the fridge. You want some?" Netto asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks." Meiru called to him. "And put lots of ice cubes in my glass, if you have it."

Netto got the ice out of the freezer and put as many as he could into the two glasses. He then took out a 3-Liter of Sprite and began filling the glasses when the front door was suddenly thrown open. It was Tohru, and he looked extremely freaked out. "Tohru-kun! What on earth is the matter?" asked Meiru.

Tohru motioned with his hand for Meiru to stay seated. "I need to talk with Netto-kun for a second." he said, running into the kitchen. He spotted the glasses of sprite on the table and quickly chugged one down. "Gulp- ah… Ice cold Sprite, just what I needed."

"Uh-huh, that was mine by the way." Netto pointed out.

Tohru's face grew a little red, but then he just sat down on a chair and said "I'm sorry, Netto-kun. I've never had occasion to have to barge into people's houses and drink their soda. I was in a desperate situation."

"Obviously." Netto remarked as he took out an extra glass and filled it with ice. "What is it?"

"Well, I had to deliver Iceman to Waterworks so my Dad could use him." Tohru explained, still shaking from his experience. "On the way there I met Shuko. It was raining and she began doing her usual thing of blaming herself for the weather. I decided to cheer her up and even invited her to the Waterworks facility. Boy, I wish I never had."

Netto handed him another glass of sprite and drunk some from his own glass. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Did she blame herself for the stuff that's put in the sewage containment unit?"

Tohru gulped down his Sprite. "No, though I wouldn't have been surprised if she had. Instead, she seemed fascinated by the whole place, so after I took Iceman to my Dad I showed her around. She loved the place, and so did Aquaman. He wanted to plug-in, and when I told him he wasn't allowed, he began to cry. I had to save him from drowning himself in tears before it was too late."

"Sounds interesting." said Netto. "How did you do it?"

"I'll get into that later." said Tohru. "Anyway, I saved Aquaman, and Shuko-Chan's whole demeanor transformed. She changed from being calm and meek like she usually is, she smiled and held my hands and thanked me as if I had saved **_her_** life instead of Aquaman's. Not only that, but she took me out to a Café for some Ice Cream."

Netto poured more Sprite into Tohru's glass. "Now that is very odd, no mistake." he remarked.

"That's not the half of it!" Tohru said, his hands beginning to shake as he remembered it. "She praised everything about me to the skies! She even remarked about how my chocolate Ice Cream reminded her of my eyes and hair. It freaked me out, Netto-kun. Especially when I choked on some candy and had to go to the restroom to spit it out. She looked as if I had slapped her across the face or something."

Netto realized why his friend looked so bedraggled. "No wonder you look so terrible." he said. "Come take a seat in the living room so you can calm down."

Tohru got up and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Meiru. Netto sat down in one of the chairs. "Tohru-kun is not feeling very good." he said to Meiru. "He's had a really unusual day."

"And I'm not feeling very good either." Meiru said in annoyance. "I still haven't got my Sprite yet!"

"Oops. My mistake." said Netto as he hurried back to the kitchen for Meiru's drink.

Meiru turned to Tohru. "Now what on earth has happened to you?" she asked.

Netto returned with Meiru's glass and the 3-Liter of Sprite. "Let him rest. I'll tell you, and I think we may all want some Sprite afterwards."

Netto recounted the story to Meiru while Tohru finally began to calm down and relax. The story deeply interested Meiru, and when he was finished, Meiru had began to rub Tohru's shoulders out of consideration. "You poor thing." she murmured when Netto finished.

Tohru smiled and squirmed. "I'm fine now, Meiru-Chan." he said. Though he and Meiru treated each other like brother and sister, he didn't like shoulder rubs much.

Netto took out a notebook and began scribbling Tohru's story down from memory. "I'm going to write this down." he announced.

Meiru raised her eyebrows. "Why are you going to do that?" she asked, quizzically.

"Because Tohru's day is too singular to just remember later." Netto replied. "Secondly, something seems to be… Something is not there. It's missing. Something that prompted Shuko's behavior."

Tohru sat up straight. "That's right!" he exclaimed.

Netto nodded. "It still is possible that she was prompted by your saving Aquaman-"

"No, no." Tohru said, cutting Netto off. "That's not it at all. Just before we left, a kid with sandy hair and tan colored skin passed as on our way out. I saw that kid in the restroom when I spit out that candy. He looked directly at Shuko, and Shuko's grip on my arm suddenly tightened, as if in fear."

Netto's eyes widened. "This is really weird…" he muttered. "I thought I saw a guy like that just today. He knocked Meiru-Chan down on the sidewalk. Creepazoid…"

Tohru was about to ask about whether Meiru had been hurt, but Meiru intercepted his question. "I'm okay, just a scrape on the arm. But aside from that, I think we should keep a close eye on Shuko-Chan for the next few days."

"But she still works to support her brothers, and we have to go to college half of the time." Tohru pointed out. "It would make more sense to watch out for that tan-haired sandy skin fellow."

"Tan _skinned_, sandy **hair**." Netto corrected. "I saw we look out for both of them. Anybody know anything, let me know so I can write it down."

"Okay!" they all said together. Though they might not have been so eager to pursue an investigation if they'd known what they would find at the end.


	3. Maybe A Little Brother

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Nice chapter 2. :) I so love TORI! Now I sound like a fan girl. lol sorry. :)

Lan is interested in Pyshcology? Now that's new, but hey, it's never too late to learn new things. I love the science of the mind and the science of the world, just not earth science. I hate that, but most of all love science. :)

Good job. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** I like biological science myself. I thought it would be a decent change to not only have Netto not only be not dumb, but smart, and have an interest in a deep intellectually-demanding subject. He's more admirable as a hero that way, in my opinion.

- - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Well, this is a good chapter that you've put up. I mean, other than the grammer and spelling errors, this chapter brought out some interesting surprises. Not to mention the fact that the gang of the Exe series have reached college. Sorry that I didn't take the time to recognize this sooner. In any case, on with what I think of the latest chapter. Man, I didn't think that Shuko herself would be involved with some jerk who suddenly appears out of nowhere and scared the daylights out of her. Not to mention the fact that he also hurt Meiru and gave her a scrape on the arm. Just who in the world is that jerk? In any case, I hope that the others could figure out who this guy is before its too late. But something tells me that it won't be pretty.

Now, on a final note, I would like to say that the way that you have both Netto and Meiru. Though the guy is still as oblivous as ever for when it comes to his old friend's feelings, it seems to me that you did a good job with giving him a good idea on what to do with his own love life. Well, I think. Now, in the case with both Tohru and Shuko, I think that it's what I call someone trying to find protection. By that, I mean the way that Shuko herself is acting like a scared rabbit for when she saw that guy.

Well, that's all from me. Later and keep up the good work!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** I'll address the individual paragraphs here.

#1 - That's okay, happens to everybody. Yeah, the guy's a jerk, but he's not just a jerk. And it won't be pretty, that much I can assure you.

#2 - Originally I was going to have Lan have some slight knowledge of his friend's affections for him, but there was an idea I wanted to incorporate that required his tiresome ignorance. And that good idea he has on his love life? I'm glad you liked it. If only everybody approached their marriage that way, so much grief would be avoided.

Anyways, I'm not sure I know what you mean by protection. If you mean protection from an ex-boyfriend, then forget it. Shuko having boyfriends or even one boyfriend would be completely impractical to include in the story based on the impression I gave her character and later her life.

Thank you very much for the long and specifically detailed review, Maurice! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next day Tohru got a call from Waterworks informing him that he was to pick up Iceman. So yet again, Tohru did not go to college as usual. He went to the Waterworks, this time he took a cab. After his previous experience with Shuko, he did not feel like he wanted to run into the purple-haired girl with unusual mood swings again.

Unfortunately, he would not be so fortunate. He didn't run into Shuko while he was in the cab, of course, but it was at the Waterworks that he encountered her. She had her face pressed up against one of the tanks in the immediate are of the Waterworks, staring down at her shadow and up at the shimmering surface. She spotted Tohru's reflection as he tried to pass by without her noticing and immediately ran up to him. "Hi, Tohru-Kun!" she called, smiling.

Tohru instantly cringed, but then he settled down. Maybe nothing would happen out of the ordinary today. "How are you today, Shuko-Chan?" he said in greeting.

"I'm fine." Shuko replied "Aquaman is also doing very well. How about you?"

"I'm good." said Tohru. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Waiting for you!" Shuko replied. "Well, actually I didn't expect you till after I arrived. Your father told me you were coming by, so I stayed by this tank so I would see you."

Tohru blushed and he felt a silly grin take over his face. "That's real sweet, Shuko-Chan. I'm going up to my Dad's office to get Iceman. Want to come with me?"

Shuko eagerly agreed and they walked together to Dr. Froid's office. Dr. Froid was busy as usual, but he let his son in, smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to see you, Son. Here's Iceman."

"Thanks, Dad." said Tohru. Iceman was happy to be back with him.

"If you want to show Shuko-Chan around the Waterworks, go right ahead." said Dr. Froid. "I'm afraid I've got to get right back to work so I can't talk anymore. Have a good day, son!"

"Thanks again, Dad!" said Tohru. Shuko was more than willing to be shown around the plant by what she seemed to think of as the center of the universe. They looked at all the familiar places and eventually stopped on the same catwalk that the previous day's incident had occurred.

Tohru leaned on the railing and stared down into the lake-like reservoir. "You like this place a lot, don't you, Shuko-Chan?"

"Oh yes, Tohru-kun!" Shuko replied, leaning next to him to stair into the water. "I think I'll come here everyday if only to look at the reservoirs in the main entrance area. The whole place makes me feel… happy. Very calm and cheerful. I don't feel that way anywhere else."

Tohru raised his eyebrows, as did Iceman from inside Tohru's PET. "Nowhere?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Shuko replied "Well, there is one other place."

Tohru looked up from the reservoir. "What's that?"

"With you." Shuko answered, placing a hand on his arm.

The blood in Tohru's body reversed gravitational positions with his feet and his whole face may as well have been sweating blood it was so red. "Well, I…." he stammered. He really had no idea what to say. What could he say? Whether what he heard was false or not, he was just now told that someone felt their best around him. That he was in that person's top two of favorite things.

Tohru did nothing but blush and blush for over a minute, looking at Shuko and laughing nervously. Shuko simply smiled, taking over Tohru's focus with her gaze. Now it was Iceman's turn to be completely weirded out, and before Tohru exploded Iceman spoke up. "Did you noticed the large pipes at the bottom of the reservoir?"

Both Tohru and Shuko jumped two feet in the air as the realized that they still weren't alone. Shuko actually fell on the railing and cried out in fear. Tohru lost his footing completely and landed on his back. "Ah!" he shouted. He took out his PET and yelled at Iceman. "Don't talk so loudly!"

A normal Navi might have shouted right back. However, Iceman being a close friend of Tohru's, empathized with him and apologized. "I'm sorry, Tohru-kun. Please forgive me."

Shuko had recovered herself and helped Tohru to his feet. Tohru shut his eyes for a few seconds and sighed. Whenever Iceman asked for forgiveness it made Tohru feel worse about what he himself had done. "I forgive you, Iceman. I'm sorry I yelled at you, can you forgive me for that?"

"I forgive you, Tohru-kun." said Iceman, his large eyes moistening. Tohru hugged Iceman to his chest and smiled.

Shuko was surprised at how quickly Iceman and Tohru made up, but after what she had just done she decided it might be wise to change the subject entirely. She looked over the railing and pointed with her finger. "There, see? There are large pipes near the bottom. There are some on the sides two, I wonder why?"

Tohru put his PET away and explained to Shuko why the pipes were there. The smaller ones at the bottom were for the different neighborhoods and the largest ones transported water to other facilities for containment.

"Some of them are open and some are not." said Tohru. "If you look closely enough, you can see small whirlpool currents around the open ones."

It was difficult to see, but Shuko could just make them out. "They're very hard to make out, but it sure is interesting." she said. "Tohru, can I talk to you privately, please?"

Tohru said yes and put the mute on his PET on. Shuko did likewise. "I was going to apologize for what just happened, but then I heard you yell at Iceman."

"Yes, but we made up, okay?" said Tohru. "That whole thing is settled."

"That's not what I mean." Shuko said. "I think that what happened really was my fault, but Iceman simply apologized and asked to be forgiven. Why?"

"I don't know, Shuko-Chan." Tohru replied. "Even if you were indirectly responsible, Iceman didn't defend himself like I might have. And whenever I yell at him or scold him and he asks to be forgiven, I feel bad inside. As if I was being too harsh or mean-spirited. So I can't really refuse to forgive him, even if I still feel he did something wrong. I'd want him to forgive me, so I can't really do otherwise, though it was still harder for him to ask to be forgiven in the first place."

"Oh, Tohru-kun…" said Shuko. "I've never looked at it that way. I always thought problems were something that couldn't be avoided and there wasn't anything you could do about them. I think I must have let myself despair ever since…"

Shuko stopped talking and her mouth moved as if she was catching herself from revealing a horrible secret. "Well, never mind that." she said, getting control again. "The thing is I'm really happy that what happened just now happened. I also want to ask you to forgive me for making you feel uncomfortable, it was really forward of me."

Tohru dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "There's nothing to forgive. I was just surprised. Most people contain those feelings, and I'm glad you told me. It explains a lot of things, and I hope I can count on you to be as outgoing in the future."

Shuko nodded and then hugged Tohru. "I will." she said. "Thank you, Tohru-kun."

* * *

When Tohru got home, Netto and Meiru came to his house to discuss what had happened that day.

"How was classes?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing big to report." said Netto. "Even my psychology studies were boring today. Um… how was **your** day, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru filled them in on what had happened. He went into great detail of what had happened regarding himself and Iceman and how Shuko had been affected at seeing how they acted towards each other. Meiru was a tenderhearted woman, and she spilled a few tears as Tohru finished his story.

"That all sounds so sweet, Tohru-kun." she remarked, dabbing at her eyes with a hanky. "I wish I could have been there."

Netto was smiling and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, that um… sounds really nice. I wish I could be as one to one with Rockman. He is my brother, after all."

"He's your older brother." Meiru pointed out. "So he should be trying harder to be on terms with you rather than the other way around. Hey…"

"What?" said Netto and Tohru in unison.

"I was thinking of how Rockman was your bother, Netto-kun." Meiru replied. "And I think- and this is just a thought, but I think Shuko probably considers Tohru-kun her brother."

Tohru's face flushed for the third time that day. "Her brother?" he echoed.

"Well, I can't see that happening between anybody besides a brother and sister." said Meiru. "Remember that incident that happened with that deleted homework of mine?"

Tohru grinned. "I sure do." he replied. "It was an accident, but I was acting like I had planted a bomb in the teacher's desk. You said it was okay and that I didn't have to worry about it, and I finally calmed down."

Meiru patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, and I did that because think of you as my brother. I don't see things like that happen between anyone else. I think that since Shuko-Chan's brothers are off at college, she wants some close company. You're younger than her, so it seems natural that she'd treat you like a little brother. What do you think, Netto?"

"It sounds very possible." Netto agreed. "In fact, I think we ought to include something like that in our paper. By the way, did you two see the sandy-haired tanned skinned man today? I didn't."

"Me neither." said Meiru and Tohru at the same time, laughing as they finished.

"Well, let's get to our homework." said Netto.

Tohru stood up. "I'll be back in a minute. There's something I need to get from my room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tohru left the living room and Netto and Meiru took out their homework. Meiru opened her notebook, but Netto left his lying closed on his lap. "Meiru-Chan? Can I say something?" he asked.

"Sure, Netto-kun." said Meiru. "What is it?"

Netto drummed his fingers on his notebook. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about me getting married someday…"

"Oh?" said Meiru, who's heart suddenly went crazy with hope. "And what have you thought of it?"

"Well, I remember how you'd mentioned it and how you really went in depth about the subject, and I felt…" Netto reached out and grabbed Meiru's hand. He actually had to kneel a little to balance himself.

Sweat was beginning to drop from Meiru's forehead and was staining her notebook paper. "Oh… Will he ask me? Oh please, let him ask me!" she hoped.

Netto smiled up at her and said: "I can't talk to anybody else in the world about something so personal in my life, and you even cared to bring it up and discuss it one day. It means a lot to me, Meiru-Chan. I just thought I should tell you that."

If there was ever a moment in Meiru's life where she wished she would just disappear it was then. She smiled and patted Netto's hand, though she was shaking like a leaf and sweating like nobody's business. She had just then been so hopeful, and then it felt like her heart had been torn in two.

"Thanks for telling me, Netto-kun." she whispered. "I appreciate it."

Netto's PET suddenly beeped and he took it out. Rockman said it was an e-mail from the Science Labs from his Dad saying that he had to come immediately. "I'm afraid you'll have to do without me today, Meiru-Chan." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Meiru just nodded a pale shaky nod as Netto ran out.

Tohru entered the room with his notebook and pens and stuff. "I think any psychological stuff that we need to include in our paper can be covered by what's happening with Shuko and me. What do you think, Meiru-Chan?"

Tohru heard no answer. Meiru was sitting as straight as a rod with her hands hovering in mid-air. Then she threw her face into her hands and sobbed the saddest, the most despairing and the most heartbroken sob the world has ever known. Tohru ran to her and hugged her. She clung to him and even pounded her fist on his shoulder once or twice and sobbed the word "Why?!" into his chest.

Tohru was terribly frightened. He had never seen Meiru like this before. "Meiru-Chan! What's wrong?" he said.

"What am I going to do?" Meiru cried. "What am I going to do?! Oh Tohru, what am I going to do?!"

Poor Tohru could only hold his considered sister in his arms and wonder what on earth had happened that could bring her to such a hopeless state.


	4. CoDependency

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter 3. :)

I still say that Tori's eyes are abnormal to everyone else's lol. I wonder how he can see like that lol and it's a surprise that he is avoiding someone? That's new, but it's a first for everything. :)

Good Job. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** Is it a surprise? I wouldn't be surprised myself.

- - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Well, I've got to say that this chapter is a bit more confusing than the last one. But it was good none the less. I mean, I thought for a moment there that Shuko would at least still a be a bit scared after her meeting with the guy last chapter. In any case, it's good that she's finally able to stand on her own two feet within this new chapter. But what I'm most surprised with is the fact that Tohru is embarrassed with being with her. Not that I can blame him for being weirded out by the way that Shuko acted as if she were the victim and not her AquaMan and that he just saved her life. In any case, I'm even amazed by the way that Shuko herself didn't understand the concept of forgive and forget. The way that she saw both Tohru and IceMan bonding with one another is the sort of thing that is left by both Netto and RockMan. And speaking of which, other than the fact that I'm shocked that he's into the field of psychology. Not to mention the fact that he's still dense for when it comes to own friends feelings. Especially for when he unintentionally hurt her feelings for when he said those words to Meiru. I mean, I know the guy didn't mean to hurt her, but my god, he could be rather cruel. Not only that, but it seems to me that things would only get worse right before it gets better. Well, that's all from me. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** I don't see how you couldn't be embarrassed when you have some person hanging around with you who seems to have serious emotion problems. Oh, and Shuko not understanding forgiveness fits right in with how she acts in the series. She sees a problem she did or did not cause, she doesn't apologize, she just whines about it. Asking forgiveness is one thing she never did, and- as you read further on, she was never taught.

As for Netto, most things such as forgiveness and bonding between net navis _is_ left mostly to them. But still, after a gajillion netto fics, we need some different flavors like Tohru. His being into psychology actually plays an important role in this fic, and since I couldn't think of anyone else, I picked him. Though I couldn't make him too intelligent. I did have to leave in those moments when he drives Meiru to tears over his oblivion.

And things have yet to get worse. By the way, if it is not inconvenient and you feel like doing a good deed, could you tell other people who like Tohru stories about this? The most hair-raising chapter is coming up next.

Thanks for the amazingly long review again, Maurice!

---The psychological info in this chapter was derived mostly from Wikipedia and edited by myself. I do not own this info.

* * *

The next several days were uneventful. Tohru went to college with the others and then went to the Waterworks. After that he went home to tell Netto what he had learned. Meiru had been absent ever since Day 2 of their little investigation, and only Tohru had any idea why. Netto's visit to the Science Labs was no big thing. His Dad had a little upgrade to add to Rockman and that was all. 

The strange thing was that Tohru's visits to Waterworks seemed to have no visible purpose. Shuko was always there and he always showed her around the Waterworks, though she'd seen most of it already. Netto wrote down everything he knew besides the stuff in the report, but it was not satisfactory.

"Tohru seems to be enjoying this." Netto thought as he went through his notes on Day 5. "If I didn't know better… No wait, I think Tohru likes the attention he's getting from Shuko!"

He looked over his notes and made odd faces as he read every detailed thing Shuko said to Tohru. It wasn't disgusting or vulgar, it was just really, really weird. And this time it was Netto feeling weird, it wasn't Tohru like it was originally.

On Day 4 Tohru had to tell Netto what had happened yesterday because Netto had been called to the Labs so he had to wait till the next day. As Netto was finally able to write the things down, Tohru mentioned everything he could remember. This was the second time Netto had heard this story, and he could detect a slight- a veeeeeeeery slight note of pride in Tohru's manner.

Now it was Day 5 and Netto finished going over his notes. "Tohru is definitely welcoming Shuko's attention, even if he doesn't realize it himself." he thought. "I didn't think this would happen. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and hope something else happens. If only Meiru-Chan were here, she could help me on this report."

Meiru-Chan was nowhere to be seen, of course. She was at home, sighing, occasionally crying and basically trying to recover from what had happened to her. Roll did the best she could to comfort Meiru, but it was no use. Usually Meiru would go to Netto when she had a deep problem since they were the closest of friends, but now she felt helpless. She didn't dare tell anyone besides Roll about it, and all she could do was be sad and depressed in her lonely room in her large lonely house from which her parents were always absent. Another factor to her dependance on Netto.

So the three went that way for a few days, Meiru staying hidden, Tohru growing more and more fond of Shuko's company and Netto getting more and more confused by the day.

Suddenly Netto's confusion was forgotten as he suddenly ran into someone on his way home from college on Day 6. They both smacked into each other pretty hard and they both fell down onto the sidewalk. The man yelled and struggled to his feet. "Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Netto got to his feet and helped the other man up. "I don't think you're anyone to talk about eyesight." he remarked. "If I remember correctly, you're the same person who knocked down my friend a few days ago."

Netto was right. The man had tanned skin and sandy hair that blended together almost perfectly. "I don't know what you're talking about." said the man. "Anyways I'm looking for someone. Have you seen her? She's about so high and-"

"Just a minute." said Netto. "I actually happened to be looking for you. Before you start asking questions, Why don't you tell me what your name is first? After all, I haven't seen anyone like you that has such wonderfully similar hair and skin coloration."

"Look mister," the man said nervously. "I don't know who you are or what you want. All I know is I'm looking for someone who is this tall and has purple hair with purple eyes."

Netto raised his eyebrows. "Aha…" he thought. "This is the very man."

Aloud he said "I think I know the very person you're looking for. Tell you what, this rowdy street corner is no place for conversation. Why don't we talk in a more suitable place? Say… that place on Cadenza street? That's one of the best places around here, and it's very comfortable. What do you say?"

The man nervously agreed. Netto hailed a cab and had the driver take them to the Pastry Shop. Netto ordered some hot chocolate and some cookies for the two of them and they took a seat at a table near the entrance where it was generally empty. The other customers were all taking seats near the fireplace.

"Ah… this is nice." remarked Netto casually. "It sure beats bumping into people in the cold outside, don't you think?"

The man nodded, shaking a little as he did so. Netto smiled to make the man relax a little. He had the one thing left that might be essential in unlocking Shuko's mysterious behavior, and he wasn't about to let him go without toying with him a little.

"Now tell me, you haven't been here before by any chance, have you?" Netto asked.

The man shook his head. "Um… no, actually I've never been here before. I've heard of it before though. Now would you tell me what you know about who I'm looking for?"

Netto held up his finger for silence as the waitress arrived with their refreshments. The man leaned forward expecting Netto to speak, but Netto first tossed one of his tiny cookies into the air, gulping it down as it fell into his mouth and then taking a nice long draft of hot chocolate. "Mmm-mmm! Nice. Anyways, you must be talking about Kiddo Shuko."

The man nodded his head in an odd wobbly fashion. "Exactly the one! I've been looking for her for quite a while."

"Well I have been looking for you too…" said Netto, still holding a disarming smile. "I was actually told by someone else that you happened to be here a few days ago."

The man shook his head. "Oh no, I've never been here." he muttered, finally taking a draft of his hot chocolate and picking up one of his cookies. "Why were you looking for me, anyway?"

Netto had no more interest in his cookies, and just sipped his hot chocolate. "Before I tell you that, answer me this. My friend Froid Tohru has been with Kido Shuko and has told me of a certainty that you've been here and even talked with him. Brown hair, black eyes, usually wears a yellow jacket."

The man crunched down several of his cookies and washed them down. "Nope. Never saw him."

Netto decided he had enough. "Now listen here, pal!" He growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "The last several days have been packed full of unusual events, and you're the one thing I've not been able to explain. I've run into you before, whether you remember it or not, I've seen you. You're the same person that bumped into my friend and the same person Froid Tohru told me about. You were here, you saw Kido Shuko while she was with Tohru and you say you don't remember. Well let me tell you something man, you aren't getting any more info out of Hikari Netto. Not until you-"

The man jumped to his feet and pushed his chair back so quickly it screeched all over the restaurant. "Hikari Netto!?" he squeaked. All the other customers turned their heads in his direction and the man lost his nerve. "I don't believe this, THE Hikari Netto!" Right here!"

The man stood with his legs shaking and then dashed out of the store, leaping onto a passing bus as brilliantly as a deer. Netto would have gone after him but his PET started beeping almost at the same time. He took it out and saw Rockman opening an e-mail. "This better be important, Rockman!"

Rockman turned to him. "It's from Tohru-san. He said to not expect him today as he's going to take Shuko around Waterworks again. He had to use the emergency system because the normal e-mail system wasn't working for some reason."

Netto stamped his foot. "Blast it all!" he yelled. Then he realized that the other customers were still staring in his direction and he blushed; waved his hand and ran outside. "There's no way I'll be able to find him now! I can't even see the bus! Of all the times to receive an emergency e-mail!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Rockman.

Netto put his PET away. "Well, I suppose I'll go and warn Tohru-kun. I got that feeling I get whenever I meet someone suspicious. And whenever that happens, I am always right about them. Also… there's something about that man that jars with everything I've been thinking about him."

"You mean besides the fact that you think he's a bad guy?" Rockman suggested.

"Yeah. The problem with him is that… I believe him when he says he never saw Tohru-kun before. I don't even think he's even been to this shop. And I can't… _fathom_ how that could be possible. A dangerous game is afoot, Rockman. And you and I are right in the middle of it. Let's keep our guns oiled, got it?"

Rockman nodded and smiled. "Got it, Netto-kun."

* * *

"So the water circulates in these pipes here, and then it's deposited through this large pipe here. You can see it from the catwalk."

Tohru was pointing out the different Waterworks systems to Shuko and telling her all he knew about them. Shuko showed great interest in what she was hearing, or least she seemed to show interest in listening to Tohru's voice. It seemed as if the sun would never set without Tohru's permission. She gave him a lot of compliments on his knowledge and memory, and Tohru was very flattered. Instead of being scared or worried, he took it with a smile and sometimes even his chest puffed out a little bit with pride.

Iceman, though he was in the PET case and couldn't see anything, he had a miserable time listening to the whole thing. He could tell by Tohru's attitude that he might even encourage Shuko to continue what she was doing. He couldn't even begin to talk to Tohru about it, and it was very hard for him to listen to what would eventually lead to a great downfall in a friendly relationship.

"You're so smart, Tohru-kun." said Shuko. "Are you going to be a hydrogeologist when you graduate from college?"

Tohru nodded. "Yep, and I think I could get a job right here too."

"I thought you were going to study net battling." Shuko said. "Are you studying for both, or are you going to do one at a time?"

"Both at the same time." Tohru replied. "I was going to be a net battler, but I decided things like that ought to be left with men like Netto-kun and Enzan. Iceman and me are good, no doubt, but a career in the Net Police doesn't appeal to me. Besides, little has happened since Dr. Wily disappeared from the Science Labs. I'll study it anyway, but ultimately I'm going to study hydrology."

Shuko's eyes opened wide. "Both at the same time? Then you must be very clever. I can barely concentrate on one thing; much less two."

Tohru nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Shuko turned to Tohru and frowned. "Tohru-kun! How can you say such a thing?"

Tohru blinked. "What?"

"You're so mean, Tohru-kun." said Shuko, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "You shouldn't belittle me just because I'm not as smart as you are."

"Just a minute ago you were saying how you couldn't multitask!" Tohru pointed out, his face a mixture of total astonishment. "I agreed with you, that's all I said."

Shuko turned around and glared at him. "So what? You're still mean. Just because I say something about myself doesn't mean you have to agree with me."

Tohru replied: "Shuko-Chan, for as much as you claim criticism, I'm astonished that you would act this way. Especially since you and I have been such good friends this past week, I expected you wouldn't be offended by the first critical remark."

"You could have said something nicer instead." Shuko said huffily. "When somebody says something like that you're supposed to be encouraging and helpful, not saying they're right in thinking they're stupid."

Tohru's face twisted into a grimace of disbelief. What was happening just now was simply unfathomable. "Shuko-chan, I did not call you stupid." he pointed out calmly. "And the way you're acting now is ridiculous."

Shuko gasped and her hands flew to her face. "R-ridiculous?" she whispered breathlessly. "You think I'm ridiculous?!" In just a few seconds tears were spilling out of her eyes and she looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "Oh, Tohru-kun!"

Shuko ran away from him and towards the Waterworks exit. Tohru didn't go after her as he was still shocked at her behavior. His thoughts were all so mixed up that he couldn't think. "Why on earth did she act like that?" he asked himself. "Why didn't she just take it like she normally does!?"

Then his mind went back to Netto and his study. "Of course, I'll go talk to Netto-kun!" He then raced off to find him.

* * *

Netto arrived home in a bad temper. He stomped through the living room, went to his bedroom, threw off his backpack and tossed his roller blades into the wall. He had meant to throw them in the closet. He picked them back up and stepped backwards up against the opposite wall.

"When I'm in a foul temper, I mean to temper flawlessly from the stomps in the living room till I throw my roller blades into my closet. Hi-yah!"

His roller blades made a loud bang as they hit the closet wall. Netto suddenly turned around and noticed Tohru was right behind him. "What on earth are you doing here?!" Netto demanded.

"Uh- I'm wondering why you're throwing your roller blades into the wall." Tohru stammered.

Netto sighed in irritation. "I meant to throw them in the closet wall, not the regular wall. The first time- Oh look, never mind, what are doing here without knocking or ringing the bell?"

"I was here already. I was waiting for you, actually." said Tohru. "Something happened with Shuko-Chan just today."

"And something happened to me today too, Tohru-kun." Netto said, still in a bad temper. "I couldn't find you when I wanted to talk about the paper we're trying to write about Shuko-Chan. Meiru-Chan hasn't shown up for several days and I just lost track of a weird, nervous little sandy-haired, tanned skin man."

Tohru nodded. He could see his friend was in no mood for calm discussion. "Maybe I should come back later to talk." he suggested. "You look like you need to settle down."

"No, no." sighed Netto. "I'm just a little bad tempered right now. Let's go down to the living room, I need to relax."

Tohru and Netto both went to the living room and sat down. Tohru spoke first. "Shuko-Chan was very hurt by a comment I made today. She said she couldn't multitask and I agreed with her. She told me I was a mean person and that I should have said something nice instead. I eventually told her she was being ridiculous and then she cried and ran away as if I insulted her looks."

Netto got out his notebook and scribbled down what Tohru was saying. "You know that's interesting considering what an idol she's made out of you and how you've treated her like a girlfriend."

Tohru frowned. "Hold it, Netto-kun." he said. "How can you know anything like that? I haven't even talked to you about it for the past couple days."

"It's kind of obvious, Tohru-kun." Netto replied. "The way you've been acting lately, anyone would think the same thing. I don't think Meiru-Chan was right, it seems as if Shuko-Chan thinks of you as her hero or something. Today probably just disappointed her."

Tohru blinked in surprise. "I don't like what you're saying, Netto-kun." he said. "You sound like you suspect something more than that."

"I suspect something, Tohru-kun. I just don't know what it is yet." said Netto. "But I hope your problems with Shuko aren't connected to that man."

"Why? Did you talk to him?" asked Tohru.

Netto nodded. "I sure did. But before I tell you anything about it, I need to tell you what I think of you and Shuko."

Tohru sighed and waved his hands in the air. "Netto-kun, please. Me and Shuko-Chan are nothing more than friends. I don't like her anymore than anybody else."

"But she likes you, Tohru-kun." said Netto. "I doubt she feels any kind of love toward you, but you know how she is. You're the first person ever to show her any special attention or friendship in her life. I've been studying my psychology pretty deeply and if I'm not mistaken, Shuko has a certain mental condition."

"Mental condition? Netto how can you say such a thing!" said Tohru. "She may have a gloomier nature than we do but that's no reason to suppose she's crazy!"

"Exactly." said Netto, who now was paging through his textbook. "That's why I'm not using it like a reason. I remember mentioning this to you several days ago and if I'm- Aha! Yes! I am right. Listen to this.

'**Dependent personality disorder** _is a personality disorder that is characterized by a pervasive psychological dependence on other people._

_Individuals with DPD see relationships with significant others as necessary for survival. They do not define themselves as able to function independently; they have to be in supportive relationships to be able to manage their lives. In order to establish and maintain these life-sustaining relationships, people with DPD will avoid even covert expressions of anger. They will be more than meek and docile; they will be admiring, loving, and willing to give their all. They will be loyal, unquestioning, and affectionate. They will be tender and considerate toward those upon whom they depend _' "

Netto shut his book. "Shuko depends on you for her happiness, Tohru-kun. This self-stifling of her normal reactions of anger have destroyed what would have been her natural personality. She held you up to be a great person to be admired because of how nice you were. The one person who could free her from her depressed state of mind. Now it seems she has broken down because she felt a failure on your side for calling her imperfect. And with her brothers gone, I've no doubt she'll miss work AND school. She'll just stay home being miserable for days, possibly even a couple weeks."

"I see." said Tohru. "But there's a hole in your theory. Shuko hasn't hidden any feelings of anger or sadness. What just happened today proves that."

"But she didn't have to!" said Netto. "Shuko thought she could tell you these things without any reprimand. You made her believe that her incapability's or poor personality didn't matter. She was devastated when she realized the contrary. Now she thinks to herself: 'Tohru is not the one in my life to take my sorrows away after all. He thinks the same things everyone else does.' It's not your fault, Tohru-kun. But unconsciously you have been both erected and struck down from the -**Hero**- pedestal of her life."

Tohru fell back against the sofa, hung his head and stayed silent for several moments. "...You know, I think you're right, Netto-kun." he said quietly. "I think what you say makes sense."

Netto felt a little victory celebration take place in his head. He quickly forgot it as he remembered another fact regarding his theory. "I think her parents may have been the cause of her state of mind." he said. "They may have had some problems that messed with her confidence. That may be why they left."

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Netto-kun." Tohru said. "I'll definitely try and stay away from her and solve this problem."

Netto blinked. "Stay away? Tohru staying away isn't going to help at this point. If you just stop being a friend to her she'll most definitely undergo another crisis that will make her condition worse!"

Tohru stood up. "I don't care!" he said sharply. "I'm not going to have another person feeding off of me because they have some problem with their self-deranged mind. This whole business is more revolting than it was before and I want no part of it, do you hear me?"

Netto jumped to his feet. "And what about that man?" he pointed out just as forcefully. "He's been tracking Shuko down for a while now and I've reason to believe he has mind problems of his own. I don't think Shuko is safe without someone with her. That man was deathly afraid of me and for only one reason. He means mischief, horrible mischief. And if anyone is going to look after Shuko it's going to be you. You can't have your fun from worship and just leave her to heal herself. Tohru-kun, her very mind and future life lies in your hands now whether you like it or not, and you're not going to skip the town of your responsibility.."

Tohru turned around and stormed out the front door. "I'll do as I please, Hikari Netto!" he shouted. "No co-dependent mentally challenged person is going to control my life!"

Netto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had never imagined Tohru would say the things he just said. The kind of selfish thinking that runs rampant in today's society had taken a hold of his friend. Netto went to his fridge and got out the Sprite and poured himself a glass. He imagined that this may be similar to how Tohru felt at the very beginning of this… mess.

As he drunk he began to calm down and think more positively. Tohru was probably just startled and needed to calm himself down. Tohru's nature ran contrary to being rash in almost every situation, and this unethical turn was probably just a rough spot for him. "He'll go to Shuko." he thought. "He won't abandon her. But I think I ought to go to Waterworks tomorrow, just in case."

* * *

In case of something nobody in this whole story is going to expect to happen. Stay tuned (and reviewing) for the next update in which a chilling event will take place that will change everyone's lives forever. Some for the good… and some for the bad. 


	5. True Friends Take Action

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Man, I take it that this whole story is going to take a turn for the worse along with other things that could make it even more horrible. First, Tohru is now appreciating all of the praise that he's getting from Shuko and now he's planning on abandoning her all because that Netto pointed out a serious mental condition that has something to do with her parents and that guy who's been watching out for her. I'm also impressed with the way that you've been doing your homework with Netto's field of study. I mean, he's been reading Tohru and Shuko's actions like a book, not to mention that guy who seems to claim that he's not ever seen him before in his life. Man, all that studying and yet he still couldn't take the hint that Meiru is hurting because of him. Someone really needs to knock some common sense into him or at least give a slap on the face. But what really caught me off guard is the fact that Tohru is acting much like a...jerk. I'm sorry about that, but that's exactly how I feel. Not only that, but what he said for when he refuses to be apart of Shuko's life and problems. Man, talk about being a block head. Well, that's all from me. I'm sorry to cut this one short but I've got work to do regarding my class assignments. Later and keep up the good work!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** It's all just shock. Tohru's not a devil like some people. Netto isn't, but yes, there are also people who wouldn't know love if it slapped them in the face. Still, he would know if she was hurting if she told him. They are in constant contact most of the time, so his oblivion at this time is not all his fault.

Man, I like these reviews. I think I might make an audio or video file about good reviews sometime and publish it somewhere.

- - - -

**Anonymous:** Very good! I like the part about Shuko depending on Tohru and all and Netto being a detective...Gives it a spooky twist and stuff. One thing that isn't a bit realistic, however, is how mature Netto is and how good he is at psychology. Ok, maybe maturity can be natural for him assuming this story takes place some time between the epilogue of BN6 and the defeat of Gregar/Falzar. But Netto good at anything but Virus Busting? Hm...Maybe he grew more of the study-kind as a result of the maturity? Ah, in a nutshell, excellent story so far! Keep writing!

**Me:** Yes, Netto has matured. It only makes sense that he does though. I mean, come on. If you can fend off major criminals and not take care of yourself, then all logic in the world disappears.

Nice to get an anonymous review for once. I hope you review in the future!

- - - - -

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter and I didn't even get the notify to this update. is having yet another server problem. Dear lord...

Anyway, great job and Tori? my god what has gotten into him? If anything he should depend on Shuko to help him see becuase he clearly can't do it alone lol. I'm sorry I have to keep picking on him for just a little bit.lol, but great job man. :)

Alisi T. :)

P.S. I just posted my chapter 2.

**Me:** You could have picked on something more logical. What does he have to depend on her for? Oh well. I know some people who love to pick on characters/authors/stories all the time, and some of the time it makes even the victim laugh.

* * *

Netto was right. Tohru's tender hearted nature eventually overcame his disgust and he went to the Waterworks the next day. As usual Shuko was there. He saw her standing on the catwalk over the main reservoir, staring gloomily down into its depths. He hid behind one of the generators. It was in fact the very generator that he had tried to plug into during the incident with Aquaman. He peered around the corner of the generator. He could see that Shuko had been crying again and didn't look like she was in any mood to converse with him.

Then Tohru sensed someone watching him. He whirled around and saw Netto standing almost directly behind him. "What the-!"

Netto put his finger to his mouth. "Sssh! Quiet!" he whispered. "I'm glad to see you came. I didn't think you really meant what you said."

Tohru gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Netto-kun. I was scared, I suppose. But I couldn't do those things. Actually, I'm having trouble just getting up the courage to speak to Shuko-chan."

Netto looked and saw Shuko. "I don't blame you." he remarked. "Would you like me to talk to her first?"

"What will you tell her?" asked Tohru.

Netto thought for a moment. "I think I will tell her what I told you yesterday." he answered. "I'll explain my theory to her and see what happens. I will also tell her that you mean to apologize for hurting her feelings and I'll ask her to let you talk to her. Mind you, I won't be saying what you said was wrong, but I'll let her know that you mean to apologize simply because you unintentionally hurt her feelings and that you still want to be her friend. Is this alright with you?"

Tohru nodded and Netto stepped out from behind the generator, walked onto the catwalk and then spoke to Shuko. They both sat down on the catwalk while he told her everything he mentioned to Tohru. It took almost thirty minutes before they were done speaking. Netto came back to the generator and found Tohru sitting on the floor.

"I'm done talking with her, Tohru-kun." he said. "I don't think it was a good idea to tell her my theory. She seems more miserable than I've ever seen her before."

"Does she want to talk to me?" asked Tohru. "Does she still think ill of me?"

Netto shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know. She didn't say anything when I spoke of you. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. She may -"

All of a sudden Netto and Tohru both heard a loud splash as something fell into the reservoir. They both jumped out from behind the generator and saw that Shuko had fallen off the catwalk and was sinking fast! "SHUKO!!!" they screamed as they ran onto the catwalk. Shuko was struggling but she wasn't coming any closer to the surface. "Look!" shouted Netto "The pipe is sucking her down!"

It was true. Shuko was being pulled down by the suction of one of the pipes and her struggles were to no avail. Netto got ready to jump in but Tohru grabbed his arm. "We can't go in! We'll get sucked down ourselves! We have to follow the pipe!"

Netto used a Net Savior device and sounded an alarm all over the facility. People came running into the main hall while Netto hacked into one of the computers. Rockman spoke from the computer. "Netto! She's being sucked into a pipe leading to the reservoir in Electown!"

"That's miles from here!" said Tohru. "It'll be too late by then!"

Rockman did some fast calculations. "Shuko will last, at the very least, two to three minutes underwater. If you can make it there in seventy seconds time you have a pretty good chance of saving her."

"But how can we possibly get there in seventy seconds!?" Tohru shouted pulling at his hair.

Netto quickly punched in a code in his PET and called his friend Meijin. "Meijin! Don't ask any questions, this is a level 5 emergency. I need you to get a dimensional field over the Waterworks facility and lead it towards Electown. Yes, I know the inflection will probably short out, but please just do as I say!"

He grabbed Tohru's arm and they both dashed out of Waterworks. The dimensional area was already glowing over the area. "Synchro-chip! Slot-in!" Netto shouted. "Cross Fusion!" He cross fused with Megaman and then used a Dash chip. A green bird sailed towards them and both Netto and Tohru jumped on.

The Dimensional field began moving towards Electown. Netto and Tohru flew at a deafening speed over huge stretches of land in mere seconds . Netto used a barrier chip to keep Tohru from falling off as they raced along. Tohru still had to wrap his arms around Netto's waist and shield himself from the wind.

Fifteen seconds.

Tohru was feeling the urge to panic rise in his heart. He (As well as Netto) was imagining the excruciating pain and torment he knew Shuko was suffering right at that moment.

Thirty seconds.

He was thinking of how miserable Shuko was and how he'd spoken to her at their last encounter.

Forty-five seconds.

He thought of how he liked seeing her happy. He was screaming in his mind at how a person who had never had a special friend before was going to die feeling unwanted and unloved.

Sixty seconds.

Tohru was searching his mind as to what he would do if the dimensional field should short out and the situation required risking his own life.

Suddenly they stopped and Netto jumped off the Dash attack. "Come on, Tohru-kun! We're here!"

Tohru followed Netto as he blasted the doors apart and shot his way towards the room Rockman had indicated. Tohru caught up with Netto as he and Megaman suddenly flashed out of cross fusion form. "No!" Netto shouted. "The dimensional area is gone! I can't go into the pipe without drowning myself!"

He was right. Tohru could see that Shuko was in a whirlpool like purifier and it was sucking her down into a solid windowless tank.

Tohru felt chill after chill of fear race down his spine as he could see Shuko's limp form spin round and round until it disappeared into the tank. The last thing he saw of her was her face, all twisted in pain. "Tohru, I don't think we can save her." said Netto grimly.

Tohru felt himself tearing at his insides as to what to do.

I think I must now pause and tell you that the next few things that occurred had nothing to do with any kind of love Tohru may have had for Shuko or any incredibly bravery Tohru may have possessed. Though it appeared that way to Netto and all who witnessed his actions may think so, it was more Tohru's blinding compassion for someone in such pain and danger that drove him to run to the tank and climb the ladder along side it. He cut the flow of water off with the wheel and opened the tank's lid… and jumped in.

It all happened too fast for Netto- who was just out of cross fusion, to stop it. Tohru went down into the tank even faster than Shuko did. The flow had been cut off, but the purifier still ran and even stronger than before with no new water pressure. Netto took out his PET and told Rockman to call a rescue squad and a hospital. He put it away and then ran up to the tank. Tohru still had not appeared.

Netto, frantic with the thought that he would lose a close friend, clambered his way up the ladder and peered down into the tank. He could make out moving shapes in the darkness of the tank and then a hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the ridged side of the purifier. He pulled Shuko's head up with him but was having extreme difficulty lifting her at all.

"Netto! Plug me into the tank terminal, maybe I can shut it down!" yelled Rockman. Netto was relieved to see the terminal was right there at the top and immediately plugged Rockman in.

"Rockman, there's no time to waste!" said Netto. "We'll have to destroy this computer system. Battle chip Red Sun, slot-in! Blue Moon, Slot-in! Meteor 27, Slot in!-in!-in!-in!-in!"

Netto's enormous attacks destroyed the whole system in twenty seconds. The purifier's powerful whirlpool relented and Tohru weakly lifted himself out of the tank and into a standing position, lifting Shuko's head above the now decreasing water level. Netto tore off his vest and held it out to Tohru. Tohru, now gasping for air, put the vest around Shuko and then tied his own jacket sleeve through the vest and then threw the other end up to Netto. Netto heaved with all his might and lifted Shuko out of the tank.

"Netto!" Tohru panted. "Did she make it? Is she alive?"

Netto felt Shuko's pulse and looked at her face. A cold dreary feeling shot through Netto as he could detect no pulse if any was there. Shuko's face was pale and her lips were purple from lack of oxygen.

"I don't know!" Netto cried out, almost from fright. "I think we're too late!"

Just then a rescue squad team burst into the room and went into action. A man scurried up the ladder and took Shuko from Netto. He then climbed down the ladder and took her to the ambulance team. Other men lowered ropes and lifted Tohru out of the tank. Tohru was carried down the ladder and to the ambulance team as well.

"Where's Shuko!?" Tohru cried from the stretcher. "Is she alive?"

"We don't know yet, Tohru-kun!" said Netto, who was following them inside the ambulance. "Just relax, you need to rest now and let the ambulance team take care of her. You'll get horribly sick if you don't calm down now!"

Tohru managed to calm himself and actually fell into an involuntary sleep. His body was too fatigued to stay awake. The ambulance took off and was soon followed by the other ambulance which carried Shuko. The doctors inside the ambulance put an oxygen mask over Tohru's face and turned on the pressure.

"Your friend exhausted his whole body trying to save the girl." the doctor explained. "His body must have oxygen to keep from suffering bodily weakness. And even with the oxygen, he still has a strong chance of suffering a deterioration disease."

"What about Shuko-Chan?" Netto demanded. "What will happen to her?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she'll survive son. Even if she did, she'll be a weak sickly person for the rest of her life."

He laid a hand on Netto's shoulder. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, son. I know your friend risked his life to save her. It's the bravest thing I've ever seen such a young person do this in my whole life."

Tears were pouring from Netto's eyes now. He laid his head on the stretcher and pounded his fist. "My friend can't have done all this for nothing!" he cried. "Is there nothing we can do!?"

The doctor gently patted Netto's head and turned his face toward his own. With tenderness and feeling he said: "We can pray. Ask the Lord to show his mercy and power to save Shuko."

"I've seen Tohru-kun and Meiru-chan pray before." said Netto. "I've never prayed before, but do you think that will save Shuko-chan from dying?"

In answer the doctor knelt next to the stretcher and bowed his head. "Dear Lord, I lift up this girl to you. Father I beseech you that you would save her life and rescue her from death. Father she has suffered terrible pain but that is nothing compared to what she will suffer if she is lost without you. Give her another chance Lord, and don't let this boy's bravery and selflessness be in vain."

The man prayed for several more minutes. The ambulance radio crackled and a voice spoke announcing the arrival at the hospital. The doctor lifted his head and he motioned to Netto. "Pray. And don't stop until I return with news of the girl's survival." The doctor got up and walked to the end of the stretcher.

"But how do I know you're going to bring good news?" Netto asked.

"Son, I have prayed for the lives of all my patients for the past twenty years." said the doctor. "And every time I prayed I have received a feeling from God. One feeling has shown me that the patient will live and another has shown me that the patient will die. It's the way God has chosen to communicate with me. But believe me when I tell you that the feeling he has given me today was one of salvation, and God cannot lie."

The ambulance doors were opened and the stretcher was carried out by the team. Netto was left in the ambulance by himself as he watched them cart the stretcher into an elevator.

Netto shakily knelt and bowed his head. "Dear… God?" he muttered. He didn't know quite what to say. He swallowed and tried to think of the right words. He suddenly fell desperately to his hands and knees and cried out "Dear God, save Shuko! Don't let her die and let Tohru-kun's sacrifice go to waste! God, if you're listening please answer me! Please let me know that you will save Shuko-chan!"

However, no such comfort came. No wondrous power of feeling of security came to Netto's trembling heart. He balled his hands into fists and pounded the floor. "I won't leave until you show me that you will save her!" he shouted. "I'll do whatever you want for the rest of my life if you want, but please don't let Shuko die!"

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor exited the intensive care unit and found to his surprise, Netto lying down asleep on one of the benches that ran along the wall. He reached over and shook him. Netto woke up and slowly stretched and yawned. "Are you all done now? How long has it been?" he mumbled.

"We've been working for three hours, and yes we're all done." said the doctor. "And-"

"Can I go in to see her now?" Netto interrupted.

The doctor blinked. "But I haven't even told you whether she's alive or not."

Netto pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Doctor, I've been praying for the past couple hours. I never did it before, but I finally felt something. Somehow I knew as you did that Shuko was going to live. Right now I know she's been saved and will live."

The doctor's face fairly shined with joy. "I'm so glad for you, Netto-kun. You must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. Yes, Shuko-chan is alive and well. Though she may still have some health defects she will survive and be able to walk and talk and do all sorts of things. Tohru-kun is also well and should have no problems at all. He is still resting in his room. Shuko still needs some uninterrupted care, so you can't visit her just now. I'm sure Tohru will want a visit though. Don't be afraid of awakening him, I'm sure he'll rest much better when he knows Shuko-chan is alive."

"Doctor, I want to thank you for praying for my friends." said Netto, standing up and shaking his hand warmly. "I don't know if I didn't believe in God or not, but I do now. Would you tell me your name please?"

"Thomas Light." the doctor replied. "You can call me Xavier if you want. Everyone calls me that, but I don't know why. If you want to talk to me about this more, my number and office are on this card." He stopped and handed Netto a business card. "Now go and tell your friend the good news!"

Netto immediately raced down the hallway and into the elevator to Tohru's room. His heart was bursting with the joy of being able to deliver the message. He could picture Tohru smiling and asking to see Shuko and trying to get out of bed and himself having to restrain him.

"Perhaps I was mistaken about Tohru…" Netto thought. "Maybe there's something about Shuko that Tohru loves… Oh forget it, he just liked the praise. Nothing else. Oh, I can't wait to tell him the news!"

And then he slowed down to a walk. He remembered what he thought of how this all happened in the first place. Now he was not so eager to tell Tohru. He would have to admit to Tohru and to others that Shuko-Chan…

Had tried to commit suicide.


	6. Recovery And Realizations

**Maurice A. Nigma:** This is perhaps the most intense chapter that you's just written up until now. It's good that Tohru's attitude is a lot better. I mean, the way that both Netto and Tohru were both trying to get Shuko to cheer up in order to get her back to her usual self only to have themselves involved in a rescue. Man, I don't think that Netto explaining that theory to Shuko wasn't really a good idea. But what really got me is the fact that Tohru is dove in towards a life threatening situation. It seems to me that you've been studying the way that most of human structure when those doctors explained about Shuko's condition. But what really got me is the fact that Netto has drawn the conclusion that she tries to commit suicide. This is something that I never expected for the girl to resort to. How is Lan and Tohru going to deal with this situation for when or if they confront Shuko about it. Sorry that this is a lame review but this is the best that I could come up with. Well, in any case, keep up the good work and hope that you put up a new chapter soon. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma

**Me:** Hey, the review being long is cool enough. What I like best about this one is that you note the particulars I've included in this story. Something that took a lot of thinking and study to just make the plot itself. Thanks.

Anyways, yes, Netto telling Shuko was not a good idea. But how were they to know anyway? Nobody expected her to commit suicide, and there are many other easier less painful ways to die than drowning. So if it got you as well as my own characters, then good. That's what is supposed to happen. ;-)

Just keep reading and you will find all this resolved. And yes, Tohru can never truly be a bad guy. There's something about his character in the series that has warranted that, but I can't seem to pinpoint it. As to the other reviews, it seems that I've actually strengthened other people's relationships with him. Something I had no idea would happen. 8-O

- - -

**Ri2:** Dr. Light? I thought Lan's grandpa was Dr. Light.

**Me:** No, that's a misconception. You should play the Classic Megaman series. The series that inspired the characters for the whole Battle Network franchise. You'll learn a bit more about the REAL Dr. Light that way.

Oh, and Classic rules. ;-)

- - -

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) great and very, very exciting chapter 5. :)

Poor Shuko and I can no longer pick on Tori for he has risked his life to save another. He is a good guy. :) Tori is selfless, compassionate, humble, good hearted, and most of all, caring. No one, AND I mean, no one can ever compare to Tori. Not Lan, not Dex, not Dingo. It's all Tori. :)

Shuko lived and that's all that matters, despite her near death experience. :)

Nice chapter man. :)

Alisi T. ;)

**Me:** Yes, poor Shuko. And yes, Tohru rules. It feels really rewarding when you take a character and really just impress him on someone. I knew you liked him, but It's fantastic to see that I hit home with how I displayed him in this last chapter. So glad you liked it, Alisi. You will really love the rest of this story!

- - -

**Anonymous:** Omg! Suicide? Well, more emphasis on the point that Shuko was really depressed...Nice. Anyway, since this story is mainly about Shuko/Tohru romance, I think it would be a good idea to leave Netto/Meiru fluff till the last chapter, ya?

**Me:** Yep. Suicide. No other logical explanation. I'm sorry to say both Netto and Meiru and Shuko and Tohru will have to wait. But don't worry, the way they all come about is better than just. "Hmmm… I'll save this for later since these two are more important." That's not how I did it. But you will like it, whoever you are. ;-)

- - -

**Saber-chan:** Oh my gosh! I can't believe I haven't checked to see if this has been updated! D: it made me cry as I read this! TT very, VERY well done! I also got to show some other fans of the pairing this fanfic; they liked it a lot, even someone who WASN'T a fan liked it! gives you a medal awesome, just awesome X3  
and sugoi means...awesome. XD

**Me:** This review is medal enough. Someone who wasn't a fan, huh? And it made you cry too. That's wonderful, in the good way of course. I'm glad you told other people, I like people to appreciate these little stories. It's sugoi. ;-) Thanks.

* * *

As Netto ran off, Dr. Light went back into the unit and watched as his assistant monitored the breathing machinery and the heart beat counter. For as little as he knew about Shuko he could tell by the slow rate of recovery that this girl had had a miserable life.

He decided to find out for sure. He took out a syringe filled with a chemical stimulant and stuck it into Shuko's arm. Shuko, reacting to the shot, opened her eyes and looked around the room. The poor girl couldn't even move her head to the left or right.

"Good afternoon!" said Dr. Light warmly. "How do you feel?"

Shuko's eyes widened and she gasped. The tubes in her nose made her cough and she had to adjust to speaking through her mouth only. She started to speak, her voice scarcely detectable. "Wa… What am I doing here?"

"You nearly drowned to death." explained the doctor. "Your friends saved your life. You're going to live!"

"I'm alive?!" said Shuko. "How… who saved me?"

Dr. Light felt her pulse. It was stronger now. "Tohru-kun saved you." he said. "He risked his life trying. He's in a room of his own, and other doctors are tending to him. You wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for him."

At this, Shuko's eyes seemed to sparkle. Then she closed them and turned her head away from him. "He was hurt… for me. Why… He shouldn't have... Gone to the trouble."

Dr. Light looked at her in surprise. "Why not? Aren't you glad your alive?"

"I made Tohru-kun do it." Shuko said. "I praised him and lifted him up like an idol because I wanted to use him for myself… I shouldn't have done what I did. If I didn't he would be fine."

"That's no way to talk." said Dr. Light sharply. "Tohru-kun did what he did because he cared about you. Why would you rather die than let him be a little sick?"

Shuko turned her head back to him. To Dr. Light's surprise her eyes were spilling tears and she was sobbing as she spoke. "Because I'm an emotional breakdown! I've never brought any joy to anyone in my life… I've failed my family and I've failed my friends. I didn't want to die, but if I had the world might be free of me... Tohru could have found someone else that really made him happy. As it is he's suffering because I made him."

"I thought so." said Dr. Light. "I was sure you had some kind of depressed state of mind about you. If I remember from what your employer told me you had a habit of taking bad events and blaming them on yourself. But I didn't think you'd take it this far. I'm going down to Tohru-kun's room and ask him to come her and tell you that what he did was worth it and to stop this ridiculous act of yours." He stood up and walked briskly out of the room, leaving a stunned Shuko behind.

Dr. Light had come to the same conclusion Netto had. How was he going to tell Netto and Tohru that he suspected their friend of trying to kill herself for their sake?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru, who was going to be fine, reacted at the news of Shuko's survival with the normal relief one feels over a hurt friend. As Netto expected Tohru tried to get out of bed and demanded to see her immediately.

"How is she?" Tohru demanded. "Is she sick? Is she going to be alright? Is she going to be just as alright as she was before?"

"Just keep resting for an hour yet." said Netto, pushing Tohru back in bed. "Then you should be fit as a fiddle."

Tohru grumbled and got up into a sitting position. "Okay, fine. But I'm so glad she's alright!"

Netto grinned and punched his shoulder. "Yeah, you were amazing. I'm glad your efforts didn't go to waste!"

Netto sat down on the bed and put on a serious look. "Tohru, I have a question that's been bugging me for the past few hours. Why did you… what made you go and save Shuko-chan at the risk of your own life?"

Tohru looked baffled. "Why? Who cares? I knew as well as you did the pain she was feeling and I just couldn't let her die. It's no different from you."

"Tohru, I thought I was mistaken about you when I came down the hallway." said Netto. "For a moment I suspected there was something besides Shuko's adoration that made you go and see her. I thought to myself 'Maybe there's something about Shuko that Tohru… loves?'. Am I right?"

Tohru shook his head hastily. "Nope. Not in the least."

Netto raised his eyebrows. "Oh no? Well, maybe you unconsciously do. I can't help but think that there is something you feel for her that made you do what you did. You practically spoke of abandoning Shuko as if she was a disease ridden leper when you heard my theory. You tell me why you not only rushed to her aid but even risked your life to save hers."

"I don't know!" Tohru said angrily. "Listen, I can tell you right now that I've only felt the way you and I have felt when we faced danger and fought for the protection of others. Shuko is just a mistaken friendship and I wish you of all people knew that."

Netto sighed and nodded. He didn't believe Tohru one bit. "Then I suppose you won't mind hearing a bit of bad news." he decided out loud.

Tohru frowned. "What's that you say?"

"Only that Shuko-chan is most likely going to be very frail for the rest of her life." said Netto. "What do you think of that?"

Tohru quickly turned his head away. He couldn't help a look of worry come across his face. "That's too bad." he remarked.

Netto felt a little guilty making that remark. "_I'll apologize later_." he thought. "_Time to tell him the truth_."

"Tohru-kun, I don't think… Do you feel well enough to hear something horrible? I mean, there's something I suspect that has some very dark implications to it."

"Shuko-chan is going to live. What could possibly be more horrible?" asked Tohru incredulously.

"_Nothing to stop it now, ol' boy._"

"Tohru, I don't believe Shuko-Chan just fell into the reservoir. I think… I think she tried to kill herself."

Tohru's head spun around and his face turned pale. "What?"

"Tohru, hear me out." Netto said. "I think I may have made her do it. It was a bad time to tell her my idea of her mental condition and she took it much harder than I thought. She must have decided she was a bad influence all 'round and even to you."

Tohru suddenly sprang from his bed and grabbed Netto by his shirt. "Don't say that!" he shouted. "Shuko-chan is not that kind of person! She'd have to have someone beat that into her mind to make her do such a thing. Listen to me, master psychologist, you're wrong! You have no idea such a thing has happened before"

Two other strong hands pulled Tohru away from Netto and shoved him back onto the bed. "It would appear you've made a full recovery."

It was Dr. Light. "You're friend here has a good point, Tohru-kun. I was just speaking to your friend Shuko-chan and she just as well as told me that she wanted to die because she did something horrible to you. Something that is non-existent in this situation."

Both Tohru and Netto groaned and stared at the floor. For Netto it was a different thing. It'a devastating to believe something terrible will happen and another to realize it's confirmation.

"Tohru-kun, as you seem to have enough energy, I want you to go to Shuko-Chan" Dr. Light ordered. "She has some strange impression that she should have died instead of you having to lie in a hospital bed for a few hours. I need you to go and get that out of her. If anyone at all she'll listen to you."

"But I don't want to go and see her!" said Tohru. "She needs to see a counselor and someone who can help heal her mind!"

"If anything can be done immediately, she needs this despair out of her system." said Dr. Light as if he hadn't heard him. "Her condition is bad as it is, we don't need her getting worse. I think you may find this odd, but having a cheerful happy attitude can help a patient recover physically much faster than a dull unhappy one."

Netto looked up. "I read something like that in my textbook before. I think you're absolutely right. Tohru, I think we should both go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netto and Tohru stepped timidly into the room. Netto, sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbed Shuko's hands and shook them. Shuko opened her eyes and saw him.

"Hi, Shuko-chan. I'm so glad you're alright." said Netto.

Shuko smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm glad to see you both. I don't know how you two… Never mind about that. Thank you for saving me."

Tohru stepped right up to the head of the bed and sat down right next to Shuko. Rather than just shake her hands, he smiled and picked her up in a warm hug. "How do you feel, Shuko-chan? You don't look so good."

Surprised, Shuko replied. "Oh… I'm fine, Tohru-kun."

Tohru looked past Shuko back at Netto grimly. Netto seemed to understand. Tohru had never felt anyone so frail and weak as Shuko. The sight of the oxygen tubes (The kind you might see in a TV show to help a person breathe) was unnerving as well as the idea in their heads that this all was because this person was once pushed to the point of suicide.

Tohru supported Shuko's back so she could speak while sitting up. "I owe my life to you both. If it hadn't been for you two-"

"And me!" Rockman called out.

"And you." Shuko added grinning. "If it hadn't been for all of you and your quick actions I might have… I might have… um… Netto-kun, would it be alright with you if I could speak to Tohru-kun alone?"

"Of course." said Netto. He left the room and shut the door behind himself. Dr. Light's assistant had left already and Tohru was left alone with Shuko.

"Let me lie down again, Tohru-kun." said Shuko wearily. "I hate to say it, but I feel I have no strength at all."

Tohru gently laid her down. "Why did you want Netto to leave, Shuko-chan?" he asked.

"Tohru-kun, I can't help but talk of it, I- no, perhaps I shouldn't. Netto-kun told me about my condition, and I think he's right. Never mind."

Tohru shook his head. "No no, I want you to tell me. I've been so distraught I wish you'd speak just because your alive. I thought you'd died, you know…"

Shuko smiled. "You are sweet, Tohru-kun.

I... I was so terrified when I fell in that reservoir. As you know I had no idea how to swim, but I hardly even know how to hold my breath. It was… horrible. The pipe was underground and I couldn't see anything. And my throat was killing me. I wanted to breathe so badly. And then I couldn't hold it back anymore and I started drowning… Breathing water through my nose and mouth and into my lungs. I tried to breathe but all there was was… Oh Tohru-kun!"

She burst into hysterical sobs and covered her face. Tohru immediately picked her back up again and tried to calm her down. But she didn't.

"It was my worst nightmare come true!" she almost screamed. "The pain! I was sure I'd never see the light of day again! I was so terrified!"

Tohru shut his eyes and held Shuko tighter. "Shuko-chan… Shuko-chan…" was all he could think to say to his poor beleaguered friend. Shuko shook like an earthquake and she coughed and hiccupped while she cried, making Tohru's own eyes spill tears.

"It's alright now, Shuko-chan. I'm here now." he said soothingly. "Calm down, stop crying."

Shuko swallowed hard several times and eventually stopped. "I'm alright now. I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you. I had to get it out of my system.

…Thanks for staying with me. I feel much better now. I only wish I hadn't put you through such danger."

Tohru shook his head. "You put me through nothing except worry. I couldn't bear to watch you die…"

Shuko looked up at Tohru's face. "Tohru! You're crying… why?"

"Crying?" said Tohru, quickly brushing his tears away. "I'm not… Yes, I am. I'm crying because I knew the pain you were suffering when you fell into that tank and I can't help it…

That's not all though."

He laid Shuko back down on the bed. "Shuko-chan, you must listen to me when I ask you this. Netto and the doctor think the same thing but… I want you to tell me whether it's true or not."

"What's true?" asked Shuko.

"Didyoutrytocommitsuicide?!" Tohru slurred.

"What was that?" Shuko was confused now.

Tohru composed himself and forced himself to look Shuko right in the eye. "Did you try to commit suicide? Netto says you did and so does the doctor. Please tell me it isn't true!"

Shuko gasped in horror. It was as if she couldn't believe Tohru had found out the truth. She laid her head to one side and shut her eyes.

"Shuko-chan?" Tohru said, grabbing her hand. "Please answer me, did you jump into the reservoir yourself or didn't you!?"

Shuko did not answer. Tohru, devastated, stood up and walked to the door. He began to cry himself, and harder this time. "I didn't think I'd have a part in driving you to do such a thing, Shuko-chan." he said, leaning against the wall. "I'm so sorry, and I hope you forgive me some day. I'm going to go now and let Netto and Dr. Light take care of you."

He opened the door and stepped out…

"I did not try to kill myself!"

Tohru stopped and ran back into the room. Shuko was still staring away from him, but she repeated herself. "I did not try to kill myself. I promise you, Tohru-kun. I did not jump into that reservoir."

A surge of relief flooded through Tohru. He was about to collect Shuko in his arms once more when she said something that stopped him.

"I was pushed in."

Tohru's face froze. Then it turned to one of anger and rage. "Who was it?"

Shuko didn't answer. Tohru grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her till she was staring directly into his face. "WHO WAS IT?!" He roared.

Terrified at seeing Tohru so angry, Shuko replied: "… It was my brother!"

* * *


	7. Speaking About Questions

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt and great chapter 6. :)

Nope I can't pick on Tori anymore, nope, he's a good man and the words you were searching for in the start are The breathilizer for helping an ailing patient breathe and heart monitor to monitor the patient's heart rate and pace. :) Just thought I'd help you out. :)

My chapter 3 will be out by the weekend. I've been so busy, it's been ridiculous. That's why it's not out yet. I want my life to slow down and soon.

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** Thanks. Now I know what they're called. Hope your life has slowed down by now. ;-) Take it easy, okay:-)

- - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** Man, I've never thought that Netto and this Dr. Light would be the one's to jump to conclusions about someone who supposedly tried to commit suicide. In Shuko's case, it was rather something that comes from that TV drama ER. Anyway, I'm surprised to find that Shuko wouldn't be able to walk properly for the rest of her young life. Man, I feel sorry for her. But what really got to me is the fact that Netto is analysizing the situation between Tohru's feelings for Shuko and her so-called attempted suicide. For someone who's studying in the field of psychology, Netto sure jumps the gun too quickly. I mean, he may seem a bit mature and know a lot for when he's talking, but the truth is that he's still an amatuer for when it comes to the field he's studying in.

For a few final notes, I've never thought that Tohru as the type of guy who would break down because of the fact that Shuko would be frail for the rest of her life because of what he mostly done to push her into her "attempted" suicide. What really got to me is the reaction that he gave for when he heard Shuko saying that she didn't attempt to commit suicide but was pushed by her brother. Just who is she talking about? Well, I guess that I'll have to find out in the next chapter. In the mean time, keep up the good work. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** That is true, Netto does go a bit deep for an amateur. I went ahead and added some emphasis on this chapter to that point. Hopefully that should help.

I don't see why you would never think Tohru might break down. Come on, he would have been a direct cause for Shuko's suicide. That sounds like a pretty good reason for breaking down for the most ardent persons.

Yes, it was her brother, and the next chapters will elaborate on that. If you didn't know, she has two brothers in both the TV series and the video games. I can't remember their names though… thanks for the review!

- - -

**Anonymous:** OK...from suicide to homicide...This story is getting dark. Still, it's an excellent story. You misht want to add some humor though.

Here are some ideas for the next few chapters...  
-The man at the cafe that Netto met is Shuko's brother.  
-Netto chases and corners him.  
-He has a navi, so Netto and Rockman have to netbattle/Cross fusion battle them. Preferably over control of a system that could end up killing Tohru and Shuko. This idea will most likely be cool as it will remind readers of the game scenarios.

I hope you'll consider at least the last, if not all 3 ideas. Once again, excellent!

**Me:** Hate to disappoint you, but my battle network stories include little Navi involvement. The first two are sort of correct, but I can't clarify or I'll spoil the story. I'm glad you like it. Oh, and as for humor, there is some sort of humor, but it's at the end of the story. I'm glad you like it so well. :-)

- - -

**Ri2:** Yes, but in the first BN series, Dr. Wily talked about how he hated the Hikari family because long ago, he and Tadashi Hikari were in a nationwide contest to get funding for their respective projects, Wily for robotics, Hikari for the network in place in BN. That implies that if Wily had won, the world would become that of the Classic series.  
Plus, Hikari means Light.

**Me:** I'm not sure I remember that part. But you do have to keep in mind that the TV series is not the cannon video games. It has differences. Plus, remember that Lan's grandfather in both the series and the games is dead. That wouldn't account for Dr. Light being alive in 20XX if he had died during or before the 200X period.

It's my opinion that they didn't translate Hikari to light in the video games because they wanted something more blatantly clear that the two men were different other than the date differences. Apparently they didn't consider how much Japanese was already known to the general video gaming public of the U.S.

- - -

**I HAD DELAYED THIS UPDATE BECAUSE I FELT SOMETHING WAS MISSING. I THINK IT MAY STILL BE MISSING, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I HAPPEN TO REPLACE THIS CHAPTER WITH DIFFERENT STUFF IN IT. I WANT TO SAY A BIG THANKS TO MY READERS (AND MY REVIEWERS IN PARTICULAR) FOR TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE THEM AND GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT HOW THEY LIKED IT. IT'S ENCOURAGING AND JUST UM… !!SCORE!!**

**OH YEAH, TOHRU IS A SAINT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO NEED TO BE TOLD. :-P**

* * *

"Your own brother did this to you?! I can't remember what your brothers look like. Remind me what they look like!" Tohru demanded.

"They both have tanned skin and sandy hair!" answered Shuko. "They have black eyes and they're a little taller than I am! They both look nearly alike! One of them came to talk to me and then he pushed me over the railing!"

"_I don't believe it! He was right under our noses all the time! Netto was right!_"

"Please put me down! I'll tell you anything else you want!" Shuko pleaded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Tohru. In his sudden rush of anger he had treated Shuko roughly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Just… I had to know who it was. What was it they were talking to you about that made them push you over?"

Shuko looked uncertain as to whether she would respond. "Um… Umm… Tohru-kun, you would be ashamed of me if I told you."

"What does that mean?" Tohru said. "Is that a comment from the Shuko who bears the shame of the world again? Shuko-chan I don't mean to be aggressive, but I think I deserve to know this. Now what was it?"

"Tohru-kun I would tell you anything else!" Shuko pleaded. "If you insist I'll tell you, but I'd much rather you heard it from them instead… I'm… I'm sure you and Netto and Enzan can find them easily."

Tohru thought about it. "Okay." he said slowly. "This should be easier than what they usually do. Alright then, I'll ask them once we find them. In the meantime, thank you for talking to me. I'll let you get some rest."

"Thank you, Tohru-kun…" Shuko whispered. "Right now… I'm just glad you know this had nothing to do with you. I mean… I thought you might have hated me… I hadn't expected you to cry…"

Shuko, nodding her head, fell asleep before she could say more. Tohru arranged her pillows and laid her back down.

In his mind, Tohru said "I'm not such a monster, Shuko-Chan. I couldn't bear thinking I might be the cause of this."

Tohru then quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. Netto stood up from the bench.

"Tohru! What on earth was going on in there? You look like… I don't know what! What did Shuko-chan say that was so…?"

Tohru just looked at Netto. His bedraggled appearance and his quiet way of speaking unnerved Netto. "Get a security force around this room. Then you and I need to do a little detective work. I'll bet Enzan can help us."

He walked past Netto. Netto stepped in front of him. "But why? Surely Shuko-chan is safe while she's in there!"

"No. And you were right Netto-kun," said Tohru. "That man we've been trying to find is the very one responsible for this whole mess."

He ran past Netto this time, and he went down to the office in the hallway responsible for holding personal items safe. Netto ran behind him. "What do you mean?"

Tohru turned around, and this time he smiled. "I mean she didn't try to commit suicide!"

He quickly got his PET and his other things from the purser and then explained to Netto what Shuko had told him. "This man is dangerous, whomever he is." said Tohru. "And his brother may be in it together. Shuko-chan told me that they look almost alike, so we've probably been seeing two different men this past week."

Netto snapped his fingers happily. "Aha! That explains a lot. I'll call Enzan now. He's a better detective than I am. We're gonna get this guys, Tohru-kun!"

"Excuse me!" the purser said. "Some people are waiting in the lobby to see you. They say it's your parents and friends."

Tohru slapped himself in the forehead. "Our families! I completely forgot about them!"

Netto grabbed his arm. "Come on, they're probably worried sick!"

The raced down to the elevator and went down to the bottom floor. As soon as the doors opened they raced into the lobby. Netto's parents and Tohru's Dad was there as well as Dekao, Yaito and Meiru.

"Netto-kun!" Yuuichiro shouted as he jumped up and shook his sons hand. "I'm glad to see you're alright! I was afraid something worse had happened!"

Haruka ran right up to Netto and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my son!" she cried. Netto's mother was very emotional whenever something dangerous happened to him, and Netto had to comfort his mother before he could speak to the others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Tohru-kun." said Dr. Froid. "I had to settle so many things at Waterworks first. I had heard that you were safe, so I stayed. I hope you understand, water is so important to so many thousands of people."

Tohru smiled and shook his Dad's hand. "That's perfectly alright Dad. No need to explain anything."

Dekao head-locked Netto and scratched his head. "Nice going as usual, you little twerp!"

"I'm very proud of you both!" said Yaito, who couldn't keep from hugging both Tohru and Netto around the waist.

Meiru-chan did nothing at first. She let everyone else give their congratulations first.

Netto was the first to notice. It was the first time he had seen her in days. "Meiru-chan! Where have you been?"

Any normal intelligent person who might be reading this story instead of being an actual character in it would know in an instant why Meiru had been avoiding everyone. But Netto did not, and as soon as he asked that question Meiru immediately put on a smile and told him to not worry about it.

"Well? Aren't you going to congratulate us?" asked Tohru.

Meiru sighed and hugged them both at the same time. "You two were amazing! Dr. Light told us all what you did. I'm so proud of you two, especially you, Tohru-kun. You were so courageous. What made you do it anyway?"

"Please don't ask me that question, Meiru-chan." said Tohru, annoyed. "Right now I need to make a call to security."

"And speaking of questions…" said Netto, taking a hold of Meiru's arm. "You need to answer some for me. Sorry to run already, Mom and Dad. Come on, Meiru-chan, Let's go to the park outside."

"I'll call you when Enzan arrives!" Tohru called after them.

Netto and Meiru took a seat on a bench in the park, one that was further away from the building for the sake of privacy. "First of all," Netto began. "I'd like to know why I haven't seen you in college or anyplace else."

Meiru shifted nervously. "I… I was at home." she answered.

"Doing what?" Netto asked.

Meiru began to blush. And blush she did. She started sweating again, just like she had at her last encounter with Netto. Netto noticed this and took a hold of her hand. "Are you sick or something, Meiru-chan?" he asked. "Don't tell me you have an illness you've been hiding from me."

Meiru nodded hastily. "No, no. Nothing like that. I'm fine."

"Something is obviously wrong, Meiru-chan. Please tell me, as a friend." Netto said firmly. "I don't like it when you hide problems from me that have something to do with me."

"I didn't say it has anything to do with you." said Meiru.

Netto frowned. "I think it does. Am I wrong?"

Meiru gave a pained expression. "You're right. You're such a good psychologist, aren't you? Dr. Light was telling me about you discovering Shuko-chan's attempt to kill herself. I'll bet you think your smarter, don't you?"

"Well, I did… but I don't anymore." said Netto uncomfortably. "Shuko-chan didn't try to commit suicide after all."

Meiru's face lightened a bit. "That's great news…But then how did she- never mind. My point is this. You've impressed just about everybody with these skills you have, and you're only just an amateur. But you're not perfect… You missed something."

Netto shook his head. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Why don't you!?" Meiru was growing increasingly frustrated. "It's so easy for you to see Tohru-kun and Shuko-Chan's growing relationship but you can't see anything right in front of you!"

"I haven't hurt you!" Netto exclaimed. "You're the closest friend I have in this world! You're like a sister to me. How can you say such a thing!"

Meiru finally sobbed with frustration and (almost screamed out): "I love you!"

Netto had no time to be surprised. Meiru turned to him and clasped both his hands together in her own. "I don't think of you as my brother. I love you, as the one I want to marry and spend my life with!"

She continued. "We spoke once of someone whom you'd like to marry. But It doesn't seem to have occurred to you that someone already loves you and wishes to marry you, and have children, and do all the things married people do! You want to be married, don't you? You want to be loved, don't you? I'm here and you always walk past me. I'm right here in front of you! You don't need the sky to open and the sun to show you a golden pathway, I'm here!"

Shaken practically out of his skin, Netto spoke as carefully as he could. "If only I'd known before." he choked out. "I'm such a fool… Meiru-chan, I'm so sorry for not seeing it before."

Meiru wrapped her fingers tighter around Netto's hands. "That's why I left and stayed at home." she explained. "I thought you were about to tell me one day and then you… Sob You crushed my hopes once more. I couldn't stand it. I always went to you if I had a large problem and you always solved it for me. I felt hopeless sitting in there thinking I was your… _sister!_"

She hissed out 'sister' in disgust. "I was sure that idea would keep you from thinking of me as… a possible wife. But I can't hold it back from you anymore. Will you… **do** you love me, Netto-kun? Enough to… marry me?"


	8. Why, Mr Kiddo? Why?

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt and great chapter 7. :)

This is seriously upsetting Maylu that Lan hasn't mentioned marriage to her. Well, whatever his answer is, I hope it's a good one becuase she may snap at any time.

Can't wait to see what happens next. :)

Alisi T. :)

P.S. My chapter 4 will be out this weekend. :) Keep an eye out for it. :)

**Me:** You're about to see what happens next, Alisi. I hope it meets your expectations.

- - -

**Anonymous:** Uh...Ok? That WAS weird. But a turn from the main storyline won't hurt, I guess. This is getting good, with Enzan's involvement and all.

**Me:** Weird? It was unexpected, but I'd hardly call it weird. I'd call it something along the lines of "An interesting field for conjecture".

- - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** This is definitely one of the most confusing and yet dramatic chapters that I've ever read within this story so far. I mean, it rather amazing that Shuko, who appears to be too timid to even speak, say that her own brother pushed her into the water like that. I mean, this is a twist that I have never expected to happen even right after reading Chapter 6. It's a relief that she isn't planning on committing suicide after what Netto said to her. Man, things like this have really gotten serious for when Tohru told Netto all about what Shuko told him about what her own brothers did. I would never point those two to be the source of her own disturbed state right before the story. But what I'm really interested in is the fact that Meiru is now confronting Netto about the terms of their relationship. Man, talk about laying it on thick to a guy who's a pro at analzying peoples feelings and relationships, but pretty thick headed for when it comes to his own. Sort of like Reed Richards in the movie Fantastic Four except that he studies in the field of Psychology. In either case, it seems to me that the next chapter would hold something that would make the story a bit more complicated than it already is. Well, keep up the good work. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma  
The Great Blue One

**Me:** I figured Netto kind of deserved what he got. He needed a little spankin', you know, intellectually. It will be worth the time, just read this chapter.

Shuko said what she did because what was happening at that moment was overriding her timid nature. Come on, that shouldn't be so hard to comprehend. I don't want to be mean or anything, just… If something appears confusing again, re-read the chapter again and maybe you'll find something you missed.

I know her brother's responsibility is really unexpected. I should expect that to be a "WHAT?!?" part there. Her brothers are hardly ever seen or mentioned even in the games, and I thought I would give them something totally new. Maybe it was a good idea, maybe it wasn't. Once the whole story is released, I'll know better.

This chapter should either really clear a few things up or make it more confusing. Then again, it could just be a new thing that will take some time to digest. Whatever happens, I hope you like it and I hope your review will touch on just as many points as this one.

- - -

**MegaMan-Classic-Fan:** Man! this story keeps getting exiting!

I didn't play the exe series so i don't know about the plot that much but still am really interested! I badly want to know why would a brother try to kill his own sis, especially if that sis was someone like Shuko.

P.S

Your other stories are great as well (I read all but 'I am Zero') beside a few other fanfics by other GOOD authors.

**Me:** I've seen your other reviews. I'm really glad you liked them so much that you read just about all of them. If you like them, don't forget I Am Zero. It is long, I am sorry to admit, but in my defense I'll say that several new people I've never heard about have added that story to their favorites list.

If you haven't played the EXE series yet, do it… NOW. It's nothing like the Classic series (Which I love very much) but its games are addictive. The addictive ones are the best ones I say. Particularly ones that are as interactive as the EXE series.

* * *

Enzan had arrived. He drove up in a limo, like usual, and entered the hospital. In the lobby he found all who had gathered there as well as Dr. Light. "I wasted no time in getting here." he announced. "What's the problem?"

Tohru walked up to him and shook his hand. "Nice to see you, Enzan-kun. I'll have to tell you what happened in detail. Shuko-chan nearly drowned today, and it seems it was no accident."

Dr. Light was confused. "Why send for him?" he asked. "Is he a psychiatrist?"

"No no no." said Tohru, smiling. "He's a detective. When I spoke to Shuko-chan, she told me she hadn't jumped into the reservoir on purpose. In fact, she didn't even accidentally fall in. She was **pushed**!"

Everyone gasped in surprise. Yaito spoke first "So she didn't try to commit suicide after all! This is… it's a case of attempted murder!"

"Sounds like something I can handle." said Enzan. "But before I can help you, I need to know everything I can about it. Where is Netto anyway?"

Tohru noticed Netto's backpack was among the things the purser had given him. "I have Netto's notes on it here." he said, taking out Netto's notebook. "And I'll tell you what I know. Netto is outside with Meiru-chan, but I doubt he can tell you more than what he's already told me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netto looked into Meiru's teary eyes. Love was shining from them. He freed one of his hands from Meiru's grasp and wiped away a few of her tears. The love his heart had waited for was right there all along. He would never find such love as had just been professed in the whole world, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Meiru-chan… I will marry you." he whispered.

With those few small words his confidence grew rapidly! "I'll marry you! You'll be my wife, and we'll raise a family with as many children as we can. We'll live in a large house and do… oh we'll do everything a husband and wife do! We'll have children and name them after ourselves, I'll come home from work everyday and kiss you and tell you how much I love you… And I love you, my dear little Meiru-chan. I wouldn't have anyone else but you."

Meiru-chan was ecstatic. She cried out tears of joy and buried her face in Netto's chest, her whole body trembling like a leaf. Netto tilted her head back and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, my little Meiru-chan!" he whispered again.

Meiru could only cry harder. Her heart was sailing through the clouds with Netto's own heart flying right beside her, and she could only cry. Cry with the joy of the returned love and affection she had longed for for so many years.

Netto held her and brought her close. Unaware of it, his own eyes were spilling tears. Meiru's happiness at marrying him only made him treasure her more and his own happiness couldn't resist spilling a little tearful love. "I'm… so happy, Meiru-chan." he said softly. "You've just made me the happiest man on earth. I'm going to have to thank God for giving me such a wife."

Meiru lifted her face to look into his. "You know the Lord?!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad! When? You must tell me all about it!"

Netto reiterated what had transpired during Shuko's recovery at the hospital.

"And things have happened that have changed my life forever, Meiru-chan. I prayed for hours and then a comforting feeling came to my heart and told me that Shuko-chan would indeed live. And not only did she live, but she didn't try to commit suicide like we'd all thought! **And** I have a wife! Meiru-chan, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Oh Netto-kun- I mean, dear." said Meiru, laughing. "I hate to ask now, but my mind is free. I'm interested in what you just said. How did Shuko…?"

"She was pushed in." said Netto. "Someone tried to kill her."

It took a few moments for his words to click with Meiru's thoughts. "Why, Netto! Are you saying someone wanted to kill her?"

"Yes. But I don't know why." Netto answered.

"But who on earth would want to hurt someone like Shuko-chan? Netto you have to find out!" said Meiru.

Netto shook his head and squeezed Meiru's hand. "Even now you think of others." he remarked. "I intend to find out. But let me tell you something before I join the others. Watch out for that man that knocked you down. In fact, I think you should either come with us or stay someplace safe until we have this man under arrest."

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Meiru said confused. "What does he look like?"

Netto thought hard for a moment. "…He's got sandy hair and tanned skin. But Tohru-kun told me just a few minutes ago that he has… I remember! Black eyes and he is a little taller than Shuko-chan. We need to find them, wherever they are. Enzan should be able to help us."

Meiru nodded as the memory became clearer in her mind. "I remember him. And you made the biggest… sweetest fuss over me that I ever saw. I wished you'd told me sooner though, you wouldn't have had to call Enzan."

Netto's ear perked up. "Really? Why?"

Meiru stood up from the bench. "Because I know where he is!"

Netto whirled up onto his feet. "What the blazes-! You know where he is?!" he shouted.

Meiru nodded excitedly. "I saw him just today! I saw him running down our street and I decided to look out my window as he passed by. He looked your house over and then he went inside the old house that nobody lives in. Someone else with a large coat and hat was there and let him in through the door!"

Netto grabbed Meiru by the shoulders and smacked the biggest kiss in the world right on her lips. "My sweet darling Meiru-chan, you're a genius _**as well as**_the most wonderful girl in the world!"

Enzan and Tohru appeared in the hospital doorway, both astounded at what they saw. Netto took Meiru's hand and raced towards them. "I'll explain everything later. Right now we have a murderer to catch!"

"Um… I've looked at the clues." said Enzan. "The best place to start looking first would be-"

Netto cut him off. "We don't need to look. This wonderful girl has just told me the exact location of where we can find our suspect!"

He rushed off to Enzan's limo, dragging a blushing Meiru behind him. "Come on you idiots!" Netto cried. "Don't waste time!"

Both Enzan and Tohru were baffled, but they followed Netto and Meiru into the limo and drove off to ACDC Town. They were filled in on the details during the ride. Enzan couldn't understand Netto's behavior with Meiru, and neither did Tohru. But Tohru at least began to hint at what had happened when they stopped near the curb of the main road leading through the neighborhood.

"I don't think we should get too close." said Enzan. "I think I can trust you two to come with me. But you have to take these with you."

Enzan placed pistols in Netto and Tohru's hands. "We have no idea how hostile these two may be, but they are fast. We need to be able to protect ourselves. Sakurai, I suggest you remain here. One of my men will stay here and protect you, but I can't let you go with us."

Enzan popped the door open and he and Tohru stepped out. Netto prepared to follow them when Meiru suddenly latched onto his arm and pulled him back down to the seat. "Don't go!" she shouted.

"Sakurai, let Netto go." said Enzan angrily. "I should have objected to taking you in the first place. You can't keep him here when we need him."

Meiru shook her head. "I won't be like a girl in a stupid medieval story who lets her love do a dangerous thing just because he wants to give himself as a sacrifice for other people and then loses him forever. I love him too much to risk losing him the same day I found him."

Netto nodded and turned to Tohru and Enzan. "Just give me a live audio feed to my PET once you have the men in custody and I'll listen to what they tell you.. Right now I'm going to stay here with Meiru-chan."

* * *

It was a simple task. Enzan and the other men ducked and weaved around the other houses until they were right behind the subway entrance. Enzan signaled to them and at 3 they rushed the house. Enzan snuck in through a window and there was an instant brawl. Tohru led two other men and they smashed through the old door and into the living room where Enzan was fighting with too very surprised men.

WHACK!

The first man fell under the strong fist of Enzan. The other man was tackled to the ground by Tohru. They both held them down as the policemen cuffed their wrists and ankles. Then Tohru switched the lights on. They were in the living room of the house where both men had apparently been napping on the couches.

Both men matched the descriptions Shuko had given them. Tohru recognized one of them immediately. "It is you… from the Pastry Shop!" he said.

The man looked up at him. "Ah yeah." he remarked. "I saw you too. You're the one who our sister was slobbering over at that pastry shop, aren't you?"

The other man shook his head. "No way. I was there and I never saw him and Shuko together! I went there with Hikari Netto but I've never seen this man before!"

"That answers at least one question." said Tohru. "It's so hard to tell you both apart that we thought we were seeing the same man each time. No wonder…"

Enzan's men secured the two men on chairs.

"I suggest you keep a civil tongue in your heads." Enzan admonished them. "We don't exactly take kindly to people like you."

One of them, whom I will simply refer to as Jerome, laughed. "You don't dare touch either of us." he chuckled. "I can sue you for anything and everything you have if you dare touch us."

Tohru walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. "Sue that!" he said bitterly. "If that can be sued, then I shudder to think what will happen to you for drowning your own sister!"

The man raised his eyebrows. "Did I do that?" he said. "Dear me, I think I must look too much like my wimpy brother Hector here. Believe me when I tell you that it was he who did the pushing, I merely had to make him do it."

Enzan laid a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "I think you and I should take a seat on the couch. I think we have plenty to learn from these two men."

Enzan and Tohru sat on the couch, both parallel to the two men in the chairs. "We know how you did it." said Tohru. "And we'll have all the proof we need in the security cameras at Waterworks. But **why** did you do it? Shuko-chan was the most caring person I ever knew. She did all the work she could to support you and send you to college ever since your parents died. What is it that drove you to go and do this horrible thing?"

Hector spoke up. "We… We did it because she deserved it!" he squeaked. He looked at Jerome. "There, you see I'm no wimp!"

"What did she do to you except spend her whole teenage life caring for you two?" Enzan inquired.

Jerome spoke up. "I'll tell you what she did. She was born, that's why. Our mother wanted a son to be the first child of her womb because she knew how inferior girls are and what a horrible shame it would be to her and her stupid cult she belonged to. But we saw for ourselves how we are in comparison with her and we knew better. Our mother made sure she knew it, and eventually so did we. Most of the problems we've ever had had something to do with her in some way."

"Cult?" asked Enzan. "Something in her religion put the shame label on people of your mothers own sex?"

"Why not?" Jerome continued. "Both our mother and our father left us eventually. But we weren't about to let that spoil our lives. We talked to Shuko and she agreed to do whatever she could to ensure that our future would be as good as it would have been had father and mother stayed."

Tohru felt hot anger boiling his blood. "No wonder she's so miserable all the time… No wonder the rain falls on her account. No wonder accidents are the end result of her very existence! You two devils and your witch of a mother brow-beat her into submitting to your wills by treating her like a bad luck charm. To you she was an object from which to mine whatever you could out of her to suit your wants and needs."

"It was her fault!" said Hector. "That's all there is to it. I'm not going to let some unfortunate event spoil my life because I was born with a stupid sister. She owed it to us you know."

Enzan glared himself. "Then I'd like to know why you tried to kill her in the first place. What would happen if your source of income suddenly disappeared? Hm?"

Hector was too nervous to respond. Jerome spat at him. "You're a pansy… just like Father was." he growled. "Shuko had been late in sending money last month and the A point average we would have had went down the tubes. This wasn't the first time, and our average was getting lower every time the money arrived late. It was for the materials we needed for a class project. We decided to become independent and sell the few meager things we had here and then find part time jobs back at Netopia."

Hector started off right after Jerome stopped talking. "Shuko would have to go you know. We knew she might try to hold on to the house so we decided we didn't need her anymore. She's served her purpose and we decided that if she resisted to the idea that she would have to be removed. It was Jerome's idea, but I- and I am no coward or wimp, did the job myself."

"STOP ME, ENZAN!" Tohru screamed insanely as he ran up to Hector and beat him in the face with his fists. "STOP ME BEFORE I KILL HIM!"

Enzan grabbed Tohru around the waist and threw him back on the couch. "Sit down, Froid." he commanded. "I have one last question for these two.

So what if your sister resisted? You could make her let you take whatever you pleased. You broke her heart and spirit already. There was no reason to kill her, was there?"

Jerome and Hector fell silent. Hector was too frightened to speak anyways. Jerome on the other hand, gave a small… evil smile. And he began to laugh, louder and louder. He gave no real answer to Enzan's question, but he laughed. And Hector gained a little confidence and laughed with him.

Jerome spoke while he laughed. "You... Ha-ha ha! You should be very angry now, aren't you… want to kill us perhaps? You were her boyfriend, weren't you? He he he…"

Tohru slowly stood up, holding up his hand to show that he wouldn't hit the men again. He walked over to Jerome and leaned in nice and close. "No… no love lost." and he added in a whisper. "And no life either."

Jerome turned pale. Tohru nodded. "You heard me right didn't you? Me and my friend saved her before she died, and from now on I'm going to take care of her. She's going to live a normal happy peaceful life free of your parasitic little selves. I'm sure Shuko will just love to testify that you are the two responsible for this. Not to mention the devices in my Dad's facility which most likely recorded your voices."

Jerome screamed in anger and tried desperately to reach for Tohru but his hands were also cuffed to the armrests of the chair. His chair clattered to the floor, and he landed on his face right at Tohru's feet. Jerome grunted at the pain, but he was more humiliated than anything to fall on his face in front of the one man who foiled his plans. I cannot tell you precisely what he said while he lay there on the floor, because it wouldn't be fit for any decent person's ears.

"Take these men and arrest them." ordered Enzan.

Tohru turned to the wall, his head hanging and his fists clenched. Enzan laid a hand on Tohru's shoulder and spoke unusually softly. "I want you to know right now that what you saw was not insanity. Those men are nothing but evil itself. Evil with no excuse, and they profess it with laughter. Those men will be going to trial, and we have to make sure justice's hammer strikes true."


	9. Justice's Hammer Strikes

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter 8. :) Finally they caught the two that tried to kill Shuko. :) Great job, can't wait to see what happens next. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** Thanks. If I know anything about your reaction to certain events, I think you may really like this chapter.

- - -

**A random EXE fan:** Hm? Why is nobody reviewing this story anymore? I mean, a story this good deserves more than it got!

Anyway, I stumbled upon your story a few days ago, while I was sulking online after a particularly bad day, and I began reading it out of curiosity. I had never seen a -purely- Tohru x Shuuko fanfiction before (I say purely because Anime Master ZERO's 'RockMan.EXE: The College Years' does feature this pairing towards its end), and I was curious to see how you would have pulled off a pairing I had hardly ever even heard mentioned before. I must say, I'm pretty impressed with the results. I liked the buildup, and how you described the character relationships, AND I have to say you have pretty good lexicon and grammar skills.

That having been said, I found a few faults as well: I'm not really a fan of making a character's family (in this case, Shuuko) into bad people or something, especially since (from what I've seen in MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon) Shuuko's brothers are actually quite nice and supporting to her. Pardon me for speaking my mind, but portraying them the way you did in this story... well, that I could have done without.

Oh, well, it doesn't change the fact that I am enjoying your story and will continue reading it. Hope we can read the next chapter soon and... know that you've gotten yourself a Tohru x Shuuko fan here!

Cheers!

**Me:** Yes it does. But I would be willing to bet that it will cultivate more reviews over time than most stories which are only popular while they are new.

I purposefully wrote a Tohru x Shuko fic BECAUSE there wasn't any. I know there are those who like the pairing, so I went ahead and wrote this. I'm very glad you think I pulled it off well. :-) Oh, and thanks for the grammar compliment. At first I was like "Duh, me not know lexicon!", but I get it now.

Don't worry, I don't explode if someone dares to show off a fault in my story. I hadn't considered that people would be more confused when they read that than what I had anticipated. I thought people would make the connection and realize they were momentarily covering up what was going on.

So, Mr.(Or Miss) Random exe fan, I hope you like this chapter!

- - -

**Maurice A. Nigma:** From what I could tell, it's good that Netto finally got it through his thick head and finally understood how Meiru felt about him. To be honest, I think that those two make the most adorable couple that I've ever seen. Sure, his girlfriend could become as stubborn as a mule and she's strong enough to get the guy to follow her everywhere she goes, but that's what I like about it. Hehehehe! Not to mention the part for when they act out a part from some romance novel. In any case, this story is really starting to heat up now that Enzan is on the case of Shuko's attempted murder. Man, I've never really expected for her twin brothers to be as evil as...well, as evil as they could get. Man, what a sick way for Shuko to live. I mean, having to deal with a mother who's part of a cult that while her dad just sits by and do nothing to stop it. I've never heard of anything so sick in my entire life. It almost makes me wish that Tohru would go up the guys and strangle them. I wonder how he's going to support Shuko now that she doesn't have anyone else to take care of or look after. And is it really the end of the story or just the beginning? I guess I'll have to read the next chapter in order to find out. Good work as always man and I hope that I see the next chapter soon. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma

**Me:** Do you mean they acted out a part in my story or in the anime series? Just curious. I hope my story was satisfying. ;-)

Enzan does not get that involved, believe me. He isn't excluded, but he is not too involved. I'm sorry if I disappoint you, I know millions of people love Enzan.

Never? It has happened before, though particular aspects such as a cult that demeans women aren't _quite_ so frequently included when I hear about them. There are abusive families out there, and left long enough they can really mess with the mindset of their child. I figured it would make sense for something of that kind to have happened to Shuko. This leading up to the reason why forgiveness was such an unfamiliar thing to her and etc. etc.

Tohru won't have to strangle them. You'll get satisfaction, and so will he. But the way you do will be totally unexpected.

How will he? Well I'm not gonna help ya, I guess yall'll have to read for yerself! Gu-huh!

Glad you like it. Love big reviews. ;-)

- - -

**Anonymous:** Whoa. That was PERFECT! To me, that was an unexpected but logical(and freaky in a good way?)reason for Shuko's "sadistic streak". Keep writing!

**Me:** As long as it's good and logical, I don't think it matters if it is freaky. It's freakiness may simply be an attribute to its unexpectedness. I hope you read and review this chapter too!

* * *

**WARNING**

**THIS STORY HAS A VERY VIOLENT DEATH IN IT, WHICH- IF IT WERE ON SCREEN I DOUBT WOULD MAKE IT WITHOUT GETTING THE HIGHEST ADULT RATING EVER. IT'S FAIRLY GRAPHIC, SO IF YOU READ ON, KEEP THIS IN MIND. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"They told me everything about you, Shuko-chan. You don't need to hide anything now, I know about your life and your brothers and what they did to you. I can't tell you how sorry am."

A few days after the arrest of the Kiddo brothers, Tohru had returned to the hospital. Dr. Light had made his final diagnosis on her health and informed Tohru that Shuko was too weak to walk and must be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of her life. Tohru had immediately rushed to Shuko's room where he told her about her brothers' arrest.

Shuko no longer required a breathalyzer or heart monitor. She sighed deeply. "That's very sweet of you, Tohru-kun. I'm glad this is all over. But… it's all too late, you know."

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I suppose I'll live." Shuko said optimistically. "I can probably live in a nursing home. I may be confined to this wheelchair, but I can walk when I have the strength. So I'm sure I'll do alright."

Tohru wasn't fooled. He knew what living in a nursing home might do (At the same time he was impressed by how optimistic Shuko tried to be). "Shuko-chan… A nursing home would be a terrible life for someone like you. You'd probably live for a few months or years and then die."

Shuko smiled; embarrassed. "Yes, I know… But I'm free of my brothers now. I don't have to worry about them any longer, and I have to start somewhere."

Something in Tohru's heart made his face gleam with delight. That was it. Netto was right when he said there was something in Shuko for Tohru. It was the way she looked when she smiled. When she was happy, when her face was free of depression.

"You may start to fight now if you wish." he said, reaching over and gripping Shuko's hand. "But from now on, _I'm_ going to look after you. Not some nurses in a home who might care nothing about their patients or their lives."

Shuko put a hand to her mouth. "T-Tohru-kun, what do you mean? I mean… I thought you'd want to avoid me as much as possible. I mean, I wasn't honest with you and I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault and… I thought you wouldn't like me."

It was Tohru's turn to look embarrassed. "I did at first… But if there's anything in the world I'd rather have, it's your happiness. Never mind what we did a couple of weeks ago, I want nothing more than to make sure you live a happy life free of depression. I couldn't bear it if I saw you wheeled off to a nursing home where you would die without any friends or… family of any kind."

"You're g-going to marry me… aren't you." Shuko said breathlessly.

Tohru's face turned redder. "… I'm asking you... Unless you wish otherwise…"

Shuko slowly shook her head. Then she bent her head down and kissed Tohru's hand. "I don't. I… Oh I couldn't wish for anything else!"

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

-------------------------------------------------

The trial was not as easy as one would think. For one thing the security surveillance tapes at Waterworks only captured two men in ski masks and other such concealing apparel. Shuko's testifying statement was made out to be a lie built on hate by her brothers lawyers and the proof would have boiled away to nothing and the trial dismissed had Enzan not arrived with an audio recorder with which he had recorded the discussion he had with Jerome and Hector when they were first arrested.

"Your honor, we have considered the evidence and have come to a verdict." said Dr. Froid, the elected chairman of the jury. "We have found Jerome Kiddo and Hector Kiddo guilty on two counts of abuse, one count of conspiracy to commit murder and one count of attempted murder. We ask that these men be sentenced to death by Gassing."

"**I'LL BET THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE CHARGES IN REAL LIFE, BUT THAT'S ALL I CAN THINK OF:-)"**

Shuko's face was void of feeling for her brothers, and only Tohru could detect a single slight feeling of pity emanating from her eyes. Netto looked extremely satisfied. Enzan looked slightly proud of himself. Meiru and Yaito simply looked worried as they had throughout the entire trial.

The jury and all the members stood to their feet as Jerome and Hector were led out of the bar and towards the door. Jerome wrestled out of the grasp of the police officer who was holding him and ran up to Shuko. "You agreed to kill us, Shuko! What kind of a sister is that, huh? I guess you and your friends must think you're doing good, but really your only doing to us what we tried to do to you. Think of it when we're dying there in the chambers and remember that there's no difference between us!"

The police man caught up to him and cuffed Jerome's wrist to his own.

"Remember, sister! Remember!" Jerome shouted.

------ "She'll remember alright, and she'll remember this too!"

To everyone's horror an old man suddenly leapt from his bench and lifted a large shotgun to Jerome's face and fired. Enzan and Netto quickly turned Meiru and Yaito's faces away from the sight of Jerome's head as it blew apart from the force of two loads of shotgun shell straight to the face. Hector gave out a terrified squeal. The old man turned to him and whipped out a small pistol and shot him through the heart. Hector screamed aloud and then went limp in the arms of the officer who held him.

The jury went into panic. Netto and Enzan threw the girls to the floor and then opened the doors to the courtroom, allowing the terrified jury to flee the gruesome scene. Dr. Froid launched himself at the man who had killed Jerome and Hector and managed to wrestle the guns away. The old man put up little struggle and he was soon cuffed. Enzan and Netto shut the doors to the courtroom and then joined Tohru.

"Immediately we need to have this room cleared and quiet." said Enzan. Addressing the old man he demanded "Who are you? Why did you just shoot these men?"

The old man lifted his gray haired head and motioned toward Shuko. "I… Am her father."

Shuko jumped with shock. She stared intently at the man and slowly nodded. "It is you… Dad."

Mr. Kiddo gave a weak smile. "I'm glad you recognize me."

"Look here." said Enzan. "Why did you kill Jerome and Hector Kiddo?"

"If anyone in the world owed their child a debt, I did." Mr. Kiddo answered dismally. "I didn't leave my children of my own accord. My Wife made me do it… I…I never was a strong man, and I let my wife inject her hate into my sons.. And I let them all destroy my daughter. I felt I might be redeeming what I had lost through my cowardice by ensuring to the highest degree that my sons would die and not live for their actions."

"You certainly did make sure." Netto remarked. "But sir, it will be you who will be executed now for what you have just done, justified or not. Why did you do it?"

"I have no further wish to live with my feeble character any longer." the man replied. "My wife died telling me what a miserable waste of a man I came to be. That was two months ago, and then I found out what my sons had done to my daughter and I felt there was only one thing I might do to prove myself, and to do a service to a daughter whom I'd left to… Oh, never mind. I'm sure you men can draw your own conclusions."

Mr. Kiddo was escorted out of the courtroom. Netto attended to the girls who were lying underneath the benches nearly frozen with fear. Shuko was so shocked and frightened by the appearance of her father and the grisly death of her brothers that she couldn't cry, faint or speak. Tohru carefully pushed her out of the courtroom, following Enzan and Netto as they comforted the frightened girls.

Shuko recovered of her shock shortly after she arrived with Tohru and Dr. Froid at their home. With Tohru's help she cried for only a few minutes. Dr. Froid was interested in his sons careful attention to Shuko, and he took Tohru into his bedroom to talk about it.

"Son, I think I know what's going on between you and Shuko." he said. "I can't say I agree with it."

Tohru didn't bother pretending to be innocent. "You should let me explain to you what is going on before you make any decision on this."

Dr. Froid listened patiently to Tohru's story and how the 'goings on' between him and Shuko came about.

"I still don't think that you're doing the right thing, Tohru-kun." said Dr. Froid standing up and pacing. "You only seem to be doing this out of sympathy. Shuko-chan will be nothing but a burden to you and you'll begin to tire of her. Don't let your immediate feelings push you past the point of no return."

Tohru sighed and shook his head furiously. "That won't happen, Father. I'll take care of Shuko-chan as long as I live and she and I will be happy together. Besides, it's not wrong to marry someone out of sympathy, and Shuko-chan told me she could ask for nothing more."

He paced up and down the room along with his father. He continued "She didn't refuse me because sympathy was all I had, but she accepted me because nobody has ever shown her any such care in her life! She's starving for love, and I love her, Father. I can't give you a logical reasonable explanation for why I do, I only feel my spirit soar whenever I see her smile."

Dr. Froid continued to pace, but slower now. Tohru once more continued to speak, trying to reach his father's heart. "When I see her without any sign of her past life weighing on her mind, my soul wants nothing more than to bring more happiness into her heart. And I believe I can give her that happiness. My intentions are set, Father. But I must know if I have your approval!"

Dr. Froid groaned and took a seat on his bed. Tohru watched him hopefully, as a son ever does when he waits in nervous apprehension of his family's response to such a request. A million thoughts shot through Dr. Froid's head as he processed the reality that his son was going to marry. And to someone he himself scarcely knew. He thought of his wife and how they'd both fantasized about seeing their only son growing up and falling for some pretty girl and eventually getting married and living happily ever after like they had.

Or at least, expected to have. And the future in front of his own son looked darker than his own. But he looked at his son. It was clear that he loved Shuko and that his intentions were unselfish and even… admirable.

"It seems as though you've decided to go through with this whether or not I give you my approval." he remarked.

"I am a grown man, Father. I don't want to go against your wishes, but someone needs me even more than you and I need each other."

Dr. Froid stood up, walked to Tohru and laid his hands on his shoulders. "I know, son. Love can work this way, and I won't fault you for it… So I've decided I will give you my approval. I think… I think you deserve a lot of respect for what you're doing."

Tohru smiled and hugged his Father. Dr. Froid felt the feelings of great age come upon him as he tearfully hugged his soon to be married son.

"I wish I actually felt like I deserved a son like you, Tohru-kun. But you're a gift from God, and I don't think Shuko will think any differently when you two are married!"

* * *

It was by a stroke of good fortune that I happened across these files of mystery data on the net. They were three letters. One was delivered to Meiru and the other to Tohru. Another which I first had to unlock turned looks like a message or journal entry (I think journal entry) from Shuko. The first two came from Doctor Thomas Light. I can't explain these, how I found them, or how they came to be there, but I felt it my duty to let you readers know what was contained in these things as it does somewhat relate to this story. Please note I have no idea when these were written or sent, or if they even were sent. Just read them.

**-Dear Meiru-chan-**

**I've heard of you and your coming marriage to Netto-kun. Allow me to express my best wishes for you and your future life. I'm sure Netto-kun will make you very happy, and what's more I believe God himself bestows his blessing on you two.**

**If I may approach you as a friend of your soon-to-be-husband-and-fellow-Christian, let me give you a word of information. Marriage to a person outside the faith of Christianity regardless of deep love is not right, nor is it biblical. Happily though, it was by great fortune that Netto happened to be converted just the same day you asked for his love. You may take this note as a friendly reminder to read your Bible a little more thoroughly. And don't forget to read it to your husband!**

**Best wishes, Doctor Thomas Light**

**---------------**

**Dear Tohru-kun-**

**I received word from your father of your intent to marry Kiddo Shuko. He has given me his opinion on the subject and I've come to my own. I'm uncertain as to how the Lord feels about this course of action. I see it only as a man; And that is a great personal sacrifice and symbol of great compassion and love. And I can't help but admire it. I must give you a stern warning though. Don't let yourself be the main source of her happiness. Her health is too delicate a state to hang off of one thread. Have her spend time regularly with other people, but most of all show her to the Lord. As she takes to you for love and happiness, use that to bring the Lord into her life. She will be twice healed and she will have the safety of going to heaven. A place where tears never flow and happiness lasts forever and ever.**

**Best wishes, Doctor Thomas Light**

**---------------**

**Something happened that I never thought possible. I had earlier resolved that because of my (possibly mental) condition that I would break of connections with Tohru-kun. I was doing him harm in my desire for happiness, feeling a failure on his part if he didn't fix my problem. I became too dependant on him. Now, as things seem to have gotten to its worst, Tohru-kun has come to me and asked me to marry him. It was so… unexpected, it took a few moments to realize that I wouldn't need to depend on optimism so much to keep my existence from totally fading away. And in those few moments I came to love him so much… I must rest for now, it's still so much to take in… I am going to be married!**

* * *

Now if any of you silly slappy readers have read to the end of this chapter, FREAKIN' REVIEW IT! Please:-) 


	10. I Present To You Mr & Mrs

I wish to express my deepest thanks to everyone who has read and appreciated my story and took the time to say so. That's the best fan ever. Particularly when you know they actually exist. I hope you all love this ending and I certainly hope it was worth all the reading you did to get up to this point. :-)

* * *

Tohru had just finished telling Shuko not to worry about her brother's last words to her when a police officer visited the house. Temporarily he and Shuko were staying at Meiru's house. The police officer left information telling them about Shuko's father.

Mr. Kiddo's execution was scheduled to happen in only a few days after the murder. It was a quick trial, and the date that had been chosen for Shuko's brothers was chosen for the execution date. He was to die by lethal injection as opposed to more painful methods because of the nature of his crime.

Shuko and Tohru (as her soon to be wed husband) had to show up and sign papers the night of Mr. Kiddo's execution just a few hours before it actually happened. After they were done, Tohru turned Shuko's wheelchair to leave, but she stopped him.

"We can't leave yet, I need to speak to my Father first."

"But we can't speak to a man on death row." said Tohru. "The only possible opportunity to speak to him would be right during his execution."

"Then I'll have to talk to him then." said Shuko. "I must speak to him before he dies."

Tohru shook his head and knelt down in front of the wheelchair. "Shuko-chan, I really don't think you should. I don't know what could happen to you if you saw something like this."

Shuko leaned forward and clasped her hand in Tohru's. "Please, Tohru-kun. If anything I think I know if I can stand seeing something… Just… I just have to tell my Father I forgive him."

Tohru was stunned. "You… You want to tell him that you forgive him? After everything he did and what he could have prevented all this time!?"

Shuko nodded "Yes, I know all of that. But he's shown that he regrets it, and I don't what him to die like I almost did…" she leaned forward and kissed Tohru. "But you saved me. I can't save my Father, but if you can do what you did, I'm sure I can save him from dying in total despair."

Tohru was too mixed up in his mind to reply. He half-smiled half-frowned as he stood up and wheeled Shuko to the witness room.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

----------------------------------------------------

Netto and Meiru and Tohru and Shuko were married on a double wedding. In a church of course. Everyone including Enzan and the Official Net Battlers Masa, Saloma and Miyuki were invited. It was a rather rushed wedding, and some people were worried that such an event might be unsafe for such new couples. Of course, as you and I know, nothing on earth would prove to be further from the truth in the many, **many** long and happy years to come. Which we all know will come because if it they didn't, this story would mean nothing at all.

Shuko insisted on standing through the whole ceremony. Her wedding dress was as beautiful as could be expected (it was given to her as a present from Yaito) and with her lovely smile she looked almost radiant. Meiru of course was beauty defined just by herself. But as Netto saw her walking down the aisle, every single thing in the world became dull in his sight. Tohru beamed brightly as he saw his bride coming towards him with the most joyous smile on her face.

The two couples stood side by side as the preacher asked each of them the normal questions one would ask them to answer publicly in front of everyone they knew. The pews of people were quietly amused when Shuko said she would take care of Tohru in sickness and in health, but she said it as sincere as Meiru did for Netto and the wedding went on.

Then the preacher asked them to read off their vows to each other, men first. Netto's fingers shakily extracted his paper from his pocket and he took Meiru's hands in his. Nervously he began to read. "Meiru Sakurai… You've been my friend ever since I met you-"

**You know what? I'm going to be honest right now and tell you that I have no idea whatsoever of what a man would say in his vows. I've never been married or had a girlfriend. Not that I don't want one mind you, I simply need to find someone who can take that place in my life. However, I'm going to forget writing the bulk of the vows Netto read off and simply skip to the end where the few- yet sweetest most loving words I have ever heard spoken in a wedding are copied down for this story.**

"And from this day on I thank the Lord for you. I consider you to be a treasure of heaven given to me from God himself. Nothing on earth can be more important to me as you are. I love you, my dear little Meiru-chan."

Netto's eloquent vows made Meiru (as well as a few guests) break down in tears. Meiru smiled through them and cleared her throat as best as she could. Curiously she did not take out a paper, she simply left her hands in Netto's and-

She began to sing!

I cherish the treasure  
The treasure of you  
Lifelong companion  
I give myself to you  
God has enabled me  
To walk with you faithfully  
And cherish the treasure  
The treasure of you

As I obey the Spirit's voice  
And seek to do His will  
I then can see the wisdom of His plan  
For as He works His will in me  
I then can love you selflessly  
And by His grace, can pledge my love to you

This sacred vow I make to you  
Does not contain an "if"  
Though I'm aware that trials lie ahead  
I will love you and pray with you  
And through it all, I will stay with you  
Our home will be a refuge of  
Unconditional love

If you wish to listen to someone actually singing this song, you can hear it by using this link I found on youtube. Don't worry, it's very romantic and is not rocky or jazzy at all. It's sung by a man and a woman.

- - - - - - - - -

She finished the song and looked at Netto. Netto looked to the ceiling as if sending a little extra prayer of thanks to God. Then he smiled at Meiru and then to the people in the pews as if to say "And she's mine!".

Then Tohru took out his own vows and took Shuko's hands in _his_ own. I'm sorry to tell you that this will not nearly be as beautiful or lovely as the match between Netto and Meiru (As the true love came mostly from Tohru himself), but the promises in his were as sweet as anything, and it was only to a fortunate few who knew the events concerning their marriage that could really know how true were the promises made.

**And forgive me, but I'm going to have to do the same with Tohru and skip to the end.**

"I promise to love you and take care of you. Nothing will be…. Nothing **is** more important to me than you are. And I promise from the bottom of my heart that I will never, _never_ leave you, and I will not forsake you for someone else. I love you, Shuko-chan."

Poor Shuko could barely read her vows. She had to lean on Tohru for support as she choked back sobs of pure joy. Blinking out her tears she read from her paper.

"I…sob I promise to love you for as long as I live, Tohru-kun. I will do everything for you a wife can do for her husband. You're care and love for me has touched my heart, and I promise I'll do anything to make you happy in return for what you've done for me. I love you, Tohru-kun!"

It was short, but sweet. Many of the guests were crying now, some (including Yaito) had broken down into complete sobbing. The preacher spoke the final words, gave Netto and Tohru permission to kiss their brides and then bade the two couples turn from him and face the guests.

"I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Hikari and Mr. And Mrs. Froid."

And then the wedding was over. The couples stepped down the aisle once more. They went to a dining hall attached to the church and- thanks to the relatively small amount of people invited, everyone was invited to the wedding party. All friends and relations came up to the wedding table and offered their congratulations. Some even took pictures.

Despite all other circumstances, it was Shuko who was the happiest. And no wonder, one might say. In less than two months her life had taken a total 180 degree spin and she was not only loved, but had just now been married; And by someone who not only loved her but was willing to risk his own life to protect hers.

It was sweet to see them after the meal as they walked around with their friends, talking about the wedding. Tohru pushed Shuko around in her wheelchair to meet all his relations and friends. Netto, despite Meiru's perfect health, led Meiru delicately around with one hand around her shoulders and the other hand holding hers.

Some would say even Enzan was impressed by the wedding, but really Enzan was a human being, and it's no surprise that he was as cheerful and courteous a guest as any man could have been. He often would remark at how happy the happy couples looked when they read off their vows, and he gave a hearty congratulations to both couples.

"You know, you're going to have to throw your bouquets of flowers soon." he pointed out. "I'm sure there are many people in this room who are dying to be as happy as you."

Netto nodded. "That's right! We won't torture any longer. Meiru dear?"

Enzan quickly announced the bouquet throw and everyone immediately gathered round. With their backs to the crowd, Shuko and Meiru hurled their bouquets spinning into the air above the heads of the guests. People shouted and screamed as they jumped and reached for the falling flowers.

Then they fell, and the crowd cheered and clapped. They made way for the two couples to see who had caught them. One of them was Saloma, who was laughing with surprise and excitement. "I caught it! I caught it, I'm going to be married!"

The people suddenly parted and Enzan stepped out in the open, holding the other bouquet. He looked neither excited or embarrassed. He merely smirked as the other girls sighed and groaned with frustration that a MAN had TAKEN the flowers from them.

Towards the end of the party a rumor circulated through the company that told a story of two bouquets thrown at a wedding. One was a woman, another a man. And as it so happened, that man and that woman were married a few years later. And strangely enough it never reached the ears of Enzan or Saloma. But it caused quite a few people to smirk and giggle at the flower toting individuals. What a ridiculous idea…

Everyone followed the couples outside once the part had ended. Netto and Tohru swept Meiru and Shuko off their feet and then carried them out to the two limos- courtesy of Enzan, waiting outside. They waved goodbye to the guests as they drove off to their honeymoon suites. Also provided for by Enzan.

Yaito joined him in waving as the limos drove out of sight. "You know, after today I want nothing more than to be married like Netto-kun and Meiru-chan."

Enzan smiled. "I don't blame you. Though I'd really be interested in how you'd find someone who you were sure loved you and didn't marry you for your money."

"My stunning beauty of course." said Yaito smirking. "But you're right. Be assured that you will be the first one to hear of it should it ever happen."

Enzan grinned. "Good. I look forward to it. Let's go home now. I'll take you in my limo."


	11. Shuko's Journal An Extract, A Letter

A little something that I, after debating back and forth about it in my mind, I decided I would include as a little extra piece to my story. I'm certain it's another journal extract. Shuko really should have tighter security on her computer.

-----------------

**Entry Date: Unknown**

Today I was married to my friend Tohru-kun. In only a short time my life has suddenly taken a turn for the best. My father and brothers are gone now… I feel a little odd when I think that I shall never have to suffer from them ever again. I have no family left now, except for my dear wonderful Tohru. I think that this is the one place I must leave word of how I see my husband. For him if not for others to read and know what a noble person he is.

Tohru's friendly personality was the first thing that started all this. I doubt even he knows how big a part that played in the beginning, but just that alone must be remembered. He didn't shun me, the one whom everyone else avoided half the time. With good reason I might add.

Tohru did not abandon me when he discovered what he had feared to be a mentally challenged girl in his life. He was my friend when I was not his, and if it weren't for that I would not be alive today.

Tohru is as unselfish as the sky is blue. Even his own life was not as important as those around him. Even mine… The very fact that he married me is the reality of his character.

Tohru loves me. And I don't think anyone will understand why. Not even myself. At a church he took a poor, weak, unattractive girl; One he'd have to nurse and care for all his life and kissed her as his bride. I will never, never forget the joy I felt as he held me and pressed his lips to mine. I hope there is something I might do for him. I would do anything if I thought I could make him _half_ as happy as I am.

He is truly a God given gift. Weak and frail as I am, my heart is full of joy- for my life has changed. And I have a loving husband who will take care of me for as long as I live. I love him now and I always will.

God bless you, sweet Tohru-kun. I hope I have a left a kiss in this page for you. When I die, keep this page with you as remembrance of me.


End file.
